


Save what is had, or must from you be took

by Kjam



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Also the rest of the Cullen pairs, Alternate Universe, F/M, Falling In Love, Historical, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Period-Typical Racism, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reunions, Slavery, Vampires, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:00:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 42,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24634963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kjam/pseuds/Kjam
Summary: Asatira is a slave, in love with her owner's son Edward. Julieta had enough of living in her sister's, Maria's shadow, and fighting her fights. Elisabeth is just a young girl, who loves jazz and dancing, but is forced into a marriage she didn't want. The three women became vampires and through the decades they find each other and form a pack. But there are people from their past whom they never thought they would see again.
Relationships: Edward Cullen/Original Female Character(s), Jasper Hale/Maria, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by szasza's fic Death is peaceful easy..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The poem is Shakespeare's 75th sonnet.

Asatira  
1852

Her mother told her that her name meant myth, legend. It was a name from the old land, where they were all free, a name from a language long forgotten. Her mother was a beautiful woman, strong and tall, like an oak tree. She never cried, no matter how many times the whip cracked on her back, and she always tried to protect Asatira. But she couldn’t protect her forever. She was sold, and sold again, and again until her mother’s memory was just a faint image, a warm smile, the smell of spice, a hug. The last place she was sold to were the Masons. It was the best place she ever had. She worked as a maid – cleaning, helping the Mistress getting dressed, serving the food. It was so much better than work on the field. She didn’t really have friends, most of the other slaves resented her for getting off easy with her job. But she had Edward. Edward, the son of her Master. He was so different from the other white men and women. He never ordered, he asked. He treated the slaves as human beings, even equals. This angered his parents to no end, but he didn’t care about their constant scolding. She didn’t notice for a long time that he had a crush on her. Asatira never had a lover before: she was either too exhausted or scared to initiate anything with slave boys she found handsome, and she did everything to avoid getting attention from the masters and the foremen, who didn’t ask just took what they wanted. Edward first made short conversations with her, when no one was around. She didn’t understand why he was talking to her, and was all flustered, barely saying a few words. But as time went on she got used to it, and the talks got longer and longer. They spoke about many things: her past, his studies, their dreams and plans, ideas, and jokes. It was so easy to open up to him, she never felt like this before. Then one day he caught her looking at the pictures in one of his books when she was supposed to dust them.  
-I’m so sorry, Master Edward. Please, I was just looking at it, I swear it won’t happen again.  
-Hey, calm down. I’m not angry. And it’s just Edward, remember?  
-Yes. I’m sorry, Edward.  
He gently took the book from her hands and admired the picture.  
-Eros and Psyche – he pointed at the angelic-looking man and the blond beauty beside him – He was the god of love, and she was a mortal.  
-They look at each other like they were madly in love.  
-They were. Asatira, do you want to read this story?  
She blushed.  
-I can’t read.  
-I can teach you if you want it.  
-That wouldn’t be proper.  
-Who cares? They won’t find out.  
She hesitated. She should have said no. Slaves weren’t allowed to read or write, it was dangerous, and it could get her into a lot of trouble. But she desperately wanted to know the stories behind the beautiful pictures, she often looked at in secret.  
-You would really do it? Teach me to read?  
-Of course.  
That’s how their Sunday evening lessons started. Every Sunday, when Edward’s parents went to church she went to his room. He had a big collection of books, and he carefully selected a new one every week. He was a good teacher, patient, and kind. When he read the stories, they became alive on his lips. When Asatira read, it was slow, and she often mispronounced the words, but with time she got better. One day Edward brought out a new book.  
-This is one of my favorites.  
-What is it about?  
-Poems about love, from a man who lived centuries ago. He mostly wrote plays, tragedies that make you cry and hilarious comedies. And he has this collection of poems, all about love. He writes about it like no one else does.  
-Read me your favorite.  
The book opened easily at the exact page like it was opened there many times before, and he started reading, his voice soft and gentle.  
-So are you to my thoughts as food to life,  
Or as sweet-season'd showers are to the ground;  
And for the peace of you I hold such strife  
As 'twixt a miser and his wealth is found.  
Now proud as an enjoyer, and anon  
Doubting the filching age will steal his treasure;  
He put the book down, and continued, leaning closer, whispering.  
-Now counting best to be with you alone,  
Then better'd that the world may see my pleasure  
He became quiet. She could feel his breath on her face, they were so close. Then he leaned in and kissed her. It was… like nothing she felt before. Without even thinking she kissed back. Then it dawned on Tira what she was doing – who she was doing it with. She immediately broke the kiss and ran out of the room. She only stopped when she got to her cot, where she flopped down on her bed. What was she thinking? Edward is her Master’s son, an educated white man, with a bright future. And who was she? Just a maid, even less, a slave. Nothing could ever happen between them, at least nothing she wanted. Because she just realized: she wanted this and so much more. That during those hours of reading, talking and studying, she fell for him, and that made this so much more painful. They avoided each other for weeks, pretending that nothing happened. Then after days of maddening silence, Edward couldn’t bear it anymore and seeked her out in the kitchen.  
-Tira, I’m so sorry. I won’t do it again if you don’t want it, I swear. I just… I thought…  
-What were you thinking?  
-I thought that you felt that way, too.  
She wanted to lie, to run away again, but she looked into those green eyes, and she couldn’t do it.  
-I do feel that way – she admitted – But that doesn’t matter.  
-Of course it matters. That’s the only thing that matters.  
-No. Don’t you understand? I’m just a slave.  
-You are so much more. You are Tira, the girl who loves reading fairy tales, and smiles when she gets a long word right. You are the girl I love.  
-Please don’t say something like this, not if you don’t mean it.  
-I love you. Please, give me a chance to prove it.  
She kissed him, against her better judgment. Their reading sessions continued, just with more kissing. They sought each others company whenever they could, stolen moments, secret meetings. And things were good for a while. Even great. She was happy. She never felt like she was a myth. But now maybe like a love story. Not that she thought a lot about it. It was just that Edward asked her about her name’s meaning.  
-Asatira, Tira, my Tira – he whispered, as he kissed her neck – My little myth.  
-Stop it, someone might see us.  
-My parents are in the town, they won’t come back for a while.  
-I can’t belive you are going away tomorrow.  
It’s been almost a year since that first kiss. And now Edward’s parents wanted to send him back to finish his studies and become a lawyer.  
-Just one year. Then I will have a job, I can get enough money to buy you. We can move North, you can be free.  
-One year is so long…  
-I will visit at Christmas.  
-I already miss you.  
-I wanted to give this to you.  
He put a book in her hand. Tira glanced at the title.  
-Is this…?  
-Eros and Psyche. The first book we read together.  
Edward left the next day. They couldn’t even say goodbye, because the Mistress sent Tira to the market in the morning. The time went slowly by. She counted the days until he returned, and reread the book a hundred times. It was a few weeks before Christmas when everything went horribly wrong. She was polishing the silver when the Mistress called out for her. She sounded angry, so Tira quickly went to her.  
-What is this and how did it end up in your room?  
She was holding the book in her hand. Tira panicked. How did this end up here? It was safely hidden under her mattress. Then she noticed one of her roommates, Nelly in the corner. Nelly was always jealous of her job as a maid. She must have noticed the book and sold her out.  
-Answer me! Did you steal it? Did you plan on selling it?  
-No, I didn’t steal it, I swear!  
-Then how did it end up in your room? Magic?  
-It was a gift.  
-A gift? That’s the best lie you could come up with?  
-I’m not lying! Edw…Master Edward gave it to me. He saw me looking at it and said I could keep it.  
-You lying little snake! Markus, whip her!  
The foreman grinned and grabbed Tira’s arm.  
-No, Mistress, please! I didn’t do it! I’m not lying!  
Markus dragged her out to the pole and tied her hands to it. He tore down her blouse, and the whip struck down on her back. Tira cried out loud, as the whip struck down again and again. Maybe Markus had a bad day, or he was just in an especially sadistic mood, but he just didn’t stop. After what seemed like hours of pain and blood she finally passed out.  
She came slowly to her senses. Everything hurt, and she was so cold. She was still tied to the pole, but it was dark. An old black man was standing across her. Tira never saw him before, she would have remembered if she did. He was so strange, obviously older with grey hair, but he somehow still seemed young at the same time, and strong. And he had red eyes, scary ruby red eyes fixated on her.  
-Finally, you are awake.  
-Who… who are you?  
-It doesn’t really matter, does it? Don’t worry, I won’t hurt you, although you sure smell delicious. They got you good. Don’t you wanna get back at them?  
-I don’t understand.  
-Do you want to be free?  
-I…  
-Yes or no, girl?  
-Yes. More than anything.  
-Then you shall be free.  
He tore the ropes like it was yarn, grabbed Tira, and in inhumane speed he carried her away into a forest. He dropped her onto the grass and grabbed her hand.  
-This is going to hurt.  
He sank his teeth into her wrist. Then it was pain, a whole different kind of pain than the whip, way worse. And it lasted longer, too. Days. When it finally stopped, Tira sat up. She was still in the forest, the old man sitting next to her, but everything changed. She could feel, see, hear, and smell so much more. And her throat was burning.  
-What happened?  
-You became a vampire.  
-A vampire?  
They read about them with Edward. Blood drinking creatures of the night, stronger and faster than any human.  
-Yes. And you are thirsty for blood. We should hunt some humans.  
-I don’t want to kill anyone.  
-Well, you must. That’s the only way to stop that burning in your throat. What do you say we start with your old owners? Revenge is almost better than blood.  
She thought about it for a moment: giving all that pain and humiliation back. But they were Edward’s parents. He would never forgive her.  
-No, not them.  
-Sure?  
-I can’t kill them.  
-Okay. Then let’s find someone else.  
Tira, the vampire started running. She wasn’t a slave anymore. She was a creature from the myths.


	2. Chapter 2

Julieta  
1872

She watched as her sister and her second in command, Jasper walked out of the tent, hand in hand, laughing. He was looking at her like she hung the moon. Julieta scoffed. That idiot truly believed that Maria cared about him, even loved him! Maria never loved anyone but herself. He was just a tool for her, a loyal puppy, who kept the others in order and was a good fuck after a battle. And still, she was afraid of him. She has seen what he can do, and she wasn’t sure that if when what little sisterly affection Maria held for her runs out and she decides that Julieta is no longer useful, she would be able to protect herself from him, even with her abilities.  
-Sister, come, we are holding a council meeting.  
They argued over the maps. Maria wanted to attack a bigger coven up North. Lucy supported the idea, Nettie didn’t really care.  
-It’s too dangerous. We would have to change dozens of new vampires, just to hold a chance against them. And even then, he has many gifted warriors. I heard one of them can manipulate the weather. He could conjure a storm, and then my ability is to no use.  
-You rely on your talent too much, sister. Jasper, what do you think, darling? Can we take them?  
-We can. I can train the newborns in a month, and then we can attack.  
Maria kissed him and smiled at Julita.  
-See? There is nothing to be worried about.  
-Yeah, because he said so. – she glared at Jasper.  
-Come on, I don’t understand why you two can’t get along.  
It wasn’t a secret that they couldn’t stand each other. They were both gifted with special abilities, great warriors, so maybe it was natural that they feared the other, always feeling threatened in their position, fighting for Maria’s approval.  
-Then it’s decided. We will attack.

1794  
Maria and Julieta were their parent's pride and joy. The two girls were exceptionally beautiful, with many admirers and suitors. Their father, Juan owned the biggest hacienda in miles, and he was a respected man. His wife, Elisa didn’t get pregnant for so long, they thought they would never have a child. So when Maria, and a year later Julieta was born, they were overjoyed. They didn’t even care that they were girls. Juan spoiled his children. He wanted the best for them, from everything, dresses, jewels, education, husbands. So he was happy when Diego, a wealthy man asked for Julieta’s hand. He was not only rich, but a kind boy, who was in love with Julieta, and she returned those feelings. So to celebrate the engagement Juan threw a big feast, inviting every landowner from the neighborhood with their families. That’s when Senor Pérez first appeared. Julietta just finished dancing with her fiancé and sat down, panting, next to Maria.  
-Diego, love, bring me some water?  
-Sure, darling.  
-You seem happy, sister.  
-I’m. He is everything a woman can hope for.  
-You are exaggerating. He is a nice boy, but nothing more.  
-Maybe if you weren’t so picky I wouldn’t be the first one to marry. Dad is worried that you will become a spinster. You just play with your suitors and then dump them. Like poor Pablo.  
-He was boring. They are all boring. But look over there. Now that man seems interesting.  
-Who is that? I never saw him before.  
-He is called Manuel Pérez. He just moved here. They say all kinds of crazy things about him, but the truth is, no one knows anything for sure.  
The man was stunningly handsome, but something felt off about him.  
-He seems creepy. He scares me.  
-Don’t be a coward. I’m gonna talk to him.  
Maria went across the room, a smile on her face that broke many hearts. She started flirting and chatting, and she didn’t move from his side all night. The rumor that Juan’s eldest was being courted by the mysterious newcomer quickly spread over the week. Maria was seen with him in the town, shopping, at a ball, dancing. Pérez seemed like a serious suitor, and she was more interested in him than in any man before. Juan was relieved. Maria was almost 19, rather old to be single at that time, and he was getting worried that she would never settle. Months went on, and everyone was waiting for the proposal. Julieta was happy for her sister and often asked her about Senor Pérez. Maria always liked talking about her newest victim, but she was oddly secretive now. Then, one day she and Pérez disappeared. Juan did everything to find her: organized multiple search parties, promised a big reward to anyone who knew anything helpful, even hired a bounty hunter. Nothing helped. People talked. Some said Maria was pregnant, and she eloped with him in secret. Others thought Senor Pérez killed her. There were even some absurd rumors about Pérez being something unnatural, a beast who sold his soul to the devil and was kidnapping young women for him. Those rumors proved to be the closest things to the truth later.

1876  
-Wiping out another coven? Again?  
-They trespassed my territory. They must be punished.  
-You already killed the ones who did it, and a few others. That should be enough punishment.  
-We need to set an example, or the others will think we are weak.  
-You attract too much attention. The Volturi will pick up on it sooner than later.  
-I’m careful, don’t worry. Jonathan’s coven is wreaking havoc in Texas. If they come for someone, it will be them.  
-I’m not waiting around to see if they come for you or for them. I’m out.  
-You can go after this battle.  
-No, I’m going now.  
-We need your power to win this. You wouldn’t abandon me, would you? I saved your life. You owe me.  
-You keep reminding me. Okay. But this battle will be the last one for me.  
-Of course. 

1795  
Maria disappeared almost a year ago. Their parents were heartbroken, but as the months went on without any news they slowly lost hope. Julieta postponed her wedding with Diego, at first because she wanted Maria there than to not disturb her parent's grief. But now finally they were getting married in a week. It was a nice summer night. Julieta couldn’t sleep, so she went out to the garden, and started painting the view: the quiet land in the moonlight. She always loved painting, and she was very talented. She was so preoccupied she didn’t even notice her sister until she was standing right in front of her.  
-Maria? – she asked incredulously – Oh my God, it’s you! We thought you were dead!  
She hugged her, but her body was so cold, even in this hot summer night. Julieta stepped back. Something was wrong. Maria was always beautiful, but now she seemed otherwordly stunning. And her eyes…were they red?  
-Are you a ghost?  
-Something much worse, little sister. And you will be joining me soon.  
Julieta wanted to run, to scream, but she was frozen with fear. Maria smiled, then sank her teeth into her neck.

1882

-Oh, you are back. I would act surprised, but I was expecting this. You lasted longer without me than I thought you would.  
-I heard you killed Lucy and Nettie.  
-Yes. They were getting annoying and thought they could betray me. Jasper sensed it before they could do anything.  
\- Remind me to never betray you.  
-You don’t need a reminder. You know me too well.

1795

-A vampire?!  
-Yes. And stop making that stupid face.  
-So you convinced Senor Pérez to turn you into a vampire, and now you turned me, too.  
-Exactly.  
-Where is he now?  
-I killed him. He was too clingy.  
-You killed a man?!  
-I killed hundreds of men and women, sister, and one or two vampire.  
-That’s terrible.  
-You will get used to it. They are too tasty to feel guilty about it.  
-Oh, god, mum and dad! They must be so worried right now! And Diego… I must find him.  
-I wouldn’t worry about him too much.  
-Maria…what did you do?  
-He was a delicious dinner, I assure you.  
-Why?  
-He wasn’t good enough for you. He would have held you back. But don’t worry. I’m here for you now.

1796

They traveled together, only stopping for short periods of time. Julieta didn’t see why the hurry, they had eternity, but Maria was restless. Julieta got used to the diet sooner than she wanted to admit it. She couldn’t really explain why, but she stayed with Maria. She was the only one she had now, after losing Diego and never being able to see her parents again. Her sister taught her how to hunt, fight, and pass as a human if needed. She even saved her life from a group of angry nomads. Then she made a discovery. They were staying at a rusty old cabin. Julieta lighted a candle, more out of habit than necessity. She wanted to paint. That was the only thing she kept from her human life, always carrying a brush and some paint. But today she felt something different like the little candlelight was calling her. She extended her hand and concentrated on the fire. Suddenly the flame jumped into her palm, floating above her skin. She enlarged it, then levitated the fire into the air. It was an incredible feeling like the fire was listening to her, bending to her will.  
-Amazing. I knew you would be useful.  
With time and practice her control over fire grew, she could even create it herself. It came handy during fights.

1840

She found Maria sitting in a handsome vampire's lap. She perked up when she noticed Julieta.  
-Sister! I haven’t seen you in years. This is Gale.  
She hopped off and led her out of the room.  
-Where have you been?  
-A lot of places. Mostly down south.  
-And you came back.  
-Yes.  
She didn’t really know why, but every time she tried to leave Maria things got worse. She was attacked, almost killed, or she just got so lonely that she had to return to her. It was a vicious cycle.  
-It’s good that you are here. I have an idea. I want a coven of my own.

1845

-Are you sure we have to kill them?  
-They are useless. And there is too many of them.  
-You created them.  
-Yes, and now I don’t need them. Jasper will take care of it.  
-Promise me that this will stop when we have enough territory.  
-Of course. I promise.

1891

She couldn't stay put that night. She tried to paint, something that always cleared her mind, but it wasn't helping. So she decided to hunt in the nearby village. She killed two drunks, who were so wasted they didn't even notice her until it was too late. When she returned to the camp she sensed the fire before she saw it. A pile of burning bodies, Jasper putting them on the stake one after the other. He noticed Julieta but avoided her eyes. She saw something on his face that was never there before: shame and pain. She burst into the tent. Maria was sitting there.  
-What did you do?  
-Wiped out the old ones. They were becoming weak.  
-You promised this would stop. We have the biggest territory in the south.  
-I want more.  
-It is never enough for you, is it? But I had enough of this. I'm leaving.  
-You have nowhere to go, little sister.  
-I don't care. Anywhere is better than this hell.  
-You will come back. You always do.  
-Not this time.  
She ran out, didn't pack anything, just ran. She saw Jasper from the corner of her eyes, standing by the fire. He didn't attempt to stop her, although he must have heard the conversation. She ran for days and only stopped when her hunger finally forced her to. She promised herself that she wouldn’t return, not again, never again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is called Down hearted blues by Bessie Smith

Elizabeth  
1925

She put the record on the gramophone, put the needle into the groove, and started singing.  
-Gee, but it's hard to love someone  
When that someone don't love you  
I'm so disgusted, heartbroken, too  
I've got those down-hearted blues  
Lizzy held both dresses in front of herself: she couldn’t decide which one to wear for today’s masquerade. One was a pink dress, with elaborate beading, ending just under the knee. It gave her an angelic look, highlighting her blue eyes. The other one was bolder, a golden dress with an open back.  
-Once I was crazy 'bout a man  
He mistreated me all the time  
The next man I get has got  
To promise to be mine, all mine  
She eventually chose the gold one. She put it on, with a long pearl necklace. She brushed her short blonde curls and tucked them under her headband. She admired herself in the mirror for a moment, before putting on the mask. Perfect.  
-Trouble, trouble, I've had it all my days  
Trouble, trouble, I've had it all my days  
It seems that trouble's going to follow me to my grave  
Today’s masquerade was the party of the year, only Chicago’s elite got an invitation. The most eligible young ladies will be dancing with rich heirs, popular writers and politicians arguing about philosophy, while celebrated singers and dancers provided entertainment.  
-Are you ready, Lizzy? Your father and I are waiting for you.  
-I’m coming, mum.  
-You are beautiful, sweetheart. I bet I will have to chase away the boys all night long.  
-Thank you, dad.  
The driver opened the door for Lizzy and her mother.  
-Good evening, Mrs. Berkley, Miss Berkley, Mr. Berkley.  
-Good evening, George. To the Franklin’s.  
-Careful, Lizzy, don’t wrinkle your dress.  
The party exceeded every expectation. The ballroom was decorated with exotic flowers, despite it being winter, live bands, expensive food, from the best chef in town and unlimited champagne, imported from Europe, dodging the alcohol ban. The politicians who were so righteous with their speeches about morals and sobriety were blackout drank by the end of the night. Gangsters, preachers, writers, criminals, judges, families of old and new money danced and drank together. Lizzy had so much fun watching this colorful company. Of course, she didn’t limit herself to watching: the young bachelors of Chicago were drawn to her like bees to a flower. For every song there were at least ten boys begging for a dance, happy to fulfill her every whim, bringing her a drink or accompanying her to the balcony. And Lizzy loved being the center of everyone’s attention. She was young, rich, and beautiful, and she intended to enjoy these privileges. It was nearing the end of the party when he walked up to Lizzy.  
-Would you honor me with this dance, Miss? – his voice was so deep, yet melodic.  
Lizzy wanted to decline him. She promised this dance to Jim, the son of the major, but the man didn’t wait for an answer, just took her hand and led her to the dance floor. It was a slow song. Lizzy took a good look at him. He was older than most of her suitors, probably in his mid-30s. He wore all black and his dark mask covered almost his entire face, making his eyes even more accented. She had to check twice to make sure that they were truly red, not just bloodshot from the alcohol. When the dance ended, he just bowed and walked away without a word. Lizzy stared at the retreating man. He was strange.  
-Here you are, Miss Berkley. I’m heartbroken that you ditched me for that old fox.  
-I’m sorry, Jim, but he was rather fierce.  
-Should I coach him up?  
-No, I don’t want you to get into trouble because of me.  
-I would do anything for you.  
-Liar.  
She almost forgot about the mysterious man, when a week later he walked into her home. Lizzy was sitting on the couch with her mother, reading when the butler escorted him in.  
-Mr. Thomas Walsted.  
She didn’t recognize him at first, but then he started speaking.  
-Good morning Mrs and Miss Berkley.  
-Ah, Mr. Walsted! Did you come to my husband?  
-Yes.  
-Fred, Mr. Walsted is here!  
-Welcome, Mr. Walsted. I see you met my wife and daughter. Come to my office, we can talk there. Cigar?  
-No, thank you.  
They disappeared in the study. That nigh Lizzy went to get a glass of water when she noticed that the lights were still on in her father’s office, and her parents were arguing inside. She turned to go back to her room when she heard her name. She hesitated for a second, then sneaked up to the door and pressed her ear against it.  
-She is only 16.  
-You were 16 when I proposed.  
-Those were different times. And we don’t even know this man. Where did he come from? Where is his family?  
-He is a very wealthy businessman from Europe, with a lot of friends in higher places. That’s all we need to know. He will provide for Lizzy, she can have an even more glamorous life. If we say yes her future is secure.  
-I don’t know Frank. I don’t like this at all.  
-Look, Mary, I didn’t want to bring this up, but I owe a quite large sum of money to Mr. Walsted.  
-You were gambling again!  
-That’s not the point!  
-We are already in debt. You promised you would stop!  
-He said that he would forget about it and even make me his business partner if I let Lizzy marry him.  
She stumbled backward. Marry him? She met that man twice and he asked for her hand? And her father seemed very willing to say yes. She confronted her mother the next day.  
-Lizzy! A young lady never eavesdrops!  
-You want me to marry him?  
-Sit down, sweetheart. Yes, Mr. Walsted asked for your hand. We didn’t say anything to him yet. I had some concerns, but we talked about it with your father and he seems like a wise choice.  
-Is this because dad is in debt? Will you sell me to him because of money?  
-No, how can you say that? We would never do such a thing. But it is true that you marrying him would make things easier for our family.  
-But he is old, and I don’t even know him! We danced once!  
-No one is asking you to marry him tomorrow. Just let him court you. Get to know him. Who knows, you might even like him.  
-I don’t think I will.  
-Just give him a chance. That’s all I’m asking for. Please, Lizzy, do it for your family’s sake.  
And she did just that. She went on dates with Mr. Walsted. They went to the cinema, to the theater, they dined together, danced together, went on walks together. Mr. Walsted knew all the best places in Chicago, knew the owners, the singers, the actors. He always tipped well and was very polite. He barely talked, but he never took his eyes of Lizzy. She had nightmares about those red eyes, watching her, not moving, not blinking.  
-I don’t want this, mum. He scares me.  
-Nonsense. He is a perfectly fine gentleman, you are making things up.  
-Even if there is nothing wrong with him, I’m not marrying him.  
-Lizzy, think about your family, about your little brothers, about me! Do you want us to lose everything? To live on the street? Your father’s stocks went down again, he has a large gambling debt, and the creditors are getting impatient.  
-It’s not my fault he can’t handle money!  
-You are being selfish! This marriage could save our family, and you are blabbing about emotions. You don’t need to love him to marry him! I didn’t love your father and we have a perfectly happy marriage. And when you are married, there are options. You are a smart girl, you will figure it out. But you have to marry him first.  
Mr. Walsted proposed again in March, and Lizzy said yes. The ring was an old family heirloom of his. They got married in early April. It was a rainy day, but otherwise everything was perfect. The wedding dress, shipped from New York’s best salon, the flowers, the menu, the decoration. Maybe the fiancée was a little sad, but who could tell if those were tears of joy or despair. The newspapers called it the wedding of the decade. The wedding night was the scariest thing that ever happened to Lizzy. Her mother told her the day before what to expect. It was disgusting and confusing, Walsted’s body so cold and heavy on hers. She felt disgusting afterward. They went to France for their honeymoon. Thomas had an old family estate there, near the sea. She never traveled before farther than Detroit, where her aunt lived. She loved the sea. It was too cold for swimming, but she could walk for hours on the beach, feed the seagulls, or just sit on the rocks, watching the waves. She could almost forget about what will happen at night. Walsted usually locked himself up in his office during the day, only joining her at dinner. She noticed after a few days that he never ate, but when she asked about it, he just brushed it off.  
-I have a special diet and I prefer to eat alone.  
Lizzy started noticing other unusual things, things that made her question her sanity. She noticed bloodstains on his shirt, during sex, he broke the oak head of the bed, and she could have sworn that his eyes changed color from time to time from red to black. Once when she was looking out the window she saw him standing on a rock, but in a blink of an eye, he was gone. She didn’t dare to bring these up with her husband, but about a month into their marriage things finally clicked into place. Lizzy was standing on the balcony when she felt a hand on hers. She flinched but didn't draw apart from him.  
-Do you know what did I think when I first saw you at that masquerade?  
-No, Thomas. Tell me.  
-I thought that such beauty deserved to be preserved forever.  
He stroked her face with his cold hand.  
-Have you ever heard about vampires?  
-Yes. Everyone knows about those tales.  
-Did you know that when someone is turned their beauty is enhanced? I’m curious how this perfection can be even better.  
-You are scaring me.  
-You have nothing to be worried about, darling. I choose you to give you a gift: immortality.  
-You are mad. Please let me go!  
-You will be grateful for this.

1932

Becoming a vampire didn’t bring much change into Lizzy's life, expect her diet. She was still trapped in Walsted’s mansion, with a controlling and jealous husband. He only let her out to hunt and made it clear that any attempt to escape would end up in her death, and hinted that his previous wife suffered that fate. She did found out why Thomas was obsessed with her looks when one day she wandered into his office. On the wall, there was a life-sized portrait of a young blond woman.  
-You look so much like her.  
-Who was she?  
-Her name was Sabrine. She was the most beautiful girl I ever met. I wanted to change her, but I was too late.  
-I’m sorry.  
-Don’t ever come in here again Lizzy, understood?  
-Yes.  
As the years went by Walsted slowly lost interest in her, viewing her more like a beautiful possession than a wife. This meant that his nightly visits were fewer and far between, for which Lizzy was grateful. The only interesting thing in her life was the various vampires whom Walsted often hosted. They told stories about different times and places which made her long for freedom far from this place even more. Things changed when a vampire couple arrived at the mansion. The woman, Amanda had the same angelic look that captured Thomas in Lizzy. He quickly became obsessed with her, and although he did a good job of hiding this from the mates, he couldn’t fool his wife. She thought about warning Amanda, but decided against it, for two reasons. One, she was afraid of her husband, and two, she felt relieved that finally, she wasn’t his obsession’s subject. One night, after they watched a play together in the town, Mark, Amanda’s mate announced that he was still hungry. After some nudging Lizzy offered to join him, while Walsted and Amanda went back to the house. She had a very bad feeling about this, which got confirmed when upon returning to the mansion they heard screaming and fighting. Mark ran inside to help his mate. Lizzy hesitated but eventually followed him. She arrived just in time to see Mark snapping Walsted’s neck. Amanda’s clothes were torn, and his trousers were unbuckled, which made it clear what was he trying to do. Lizzy froze as she watched Mark setting her husband's corpse to fire and comforting his mate. Then he walked up to Lizzy with a threatening look on his face. Amanda grabbed his hand.  
-Leave her alone. This wasn’t her doing. I have a feeling she won’t be mourning him.  
They left before Lizzy could really comprehend what happened. It only dawned on her hours later when she was cleaning the ashes up: she was free.


	4. Chapter 4

1855  
Asatira

The old vampire who saved her was called Sam. He was born in Africa during the 1650s. He was the eldest son of a shaman, who studied hard to take his father's place one day but got captured and sold. He had a cruel owner, whom he served for a long time. In 1704 a businessman with pale skin and red eyes visited his Master. He recognized the man from the sacred stories his father told him: he was an obayifo, a blood-drinking monster. The man tried to kill him to avoid being discovered but was distracted by the arrival of a coven, that consisted of black vampires. They took him in and helped him through his newborn phase. He left them after he learned some self-control because he didn’t get on well with the leader of the group. He hated the entire white race, using his abilities to hunt down and torture them, even when he wasn’t hungry. He had a soft spot for slaves, that’s why he saved Tira. The first year of her new life was agony. She was free, but the price she paid for it was way too high. Killing people to live – she wouldn’t have taken this chance if she knew that this was the consequence. Sam said that it will get easier with time, that she will learn to see them as livestock, a lower form of life, but every time the ecstasy of drinking blood wore off and she faced with what she did, she couldn’t help but think about what she took away from her victim. Maybe they had family, a lover, friends. Sam claimed that this was justified revenge. Giving back all that pain. But she knew that not all of them were bad. How could she hate them when Edward was one of them? Edward… she missed him more than anything from her old life, more than the taste of food, more than dreams or warmth. She wondered how he reacted when he came home and she wasn’t there. If he thought that she was dead, or worse, escaped without him. After she learned some self-control she wanted to find him so badly. Her whole being ached to see him again, to feel his touch, to kiss him. She even considered changing him or asking Sam to do so, but she quickly cast the idea away. It was a selfish thought. How could she destine him, who had such a gentle soul, to an eternity of killing and blood? He had a wonderful life ahead of him: a career, a wife from his own social standing, children. How dare she even think this away from him? And because of what? That stupid feeling that wanted her to run to him, and be with forever, no matter the price? She was better than this, even if it meant living in a world that he wasn’t a part of. She only mentioned him once to Sam, who just scoffed in disgust.  
-Just because you let that white boy fuck you, doesn’t mean that he is any better than the rest of them. Forget about him, the sooner the better.   
So she kept his memory to herself. Sam tried to be kind to her, especially in the begging, when he saw how depressed she became upon realizing what kind of life is ahead of her. He pointed out all the advantages of being a vampire, showed the places she could have never seen as a human. He guided her and taught her about their lifestyle. But as time went on, he became less patient. He lashed out when Tira talked too much, or didn’t listen to him. He was a grumpy old man, after all, who disliked company and lived alone for almost 150 years. He tried to adapt to the situation, but Tira could tell that he would rather be alone. So after two years, they parted ways. Despite their issues, she was grateful that he helped her, and they went their separate ways on good terms. Tira was truly alone for the first time in her life. She never had many friends, but she was always surrounded by other slaves. She missed listening to their rumors and complaints, she missed falling asleep next to others. And she missed Edward most of all. In her loneliness she thought about peeking through his window or following him from a safe distance, just to see him, see what kind of girl he married, if his child resembled him. But she didn’t trust herself that once she sees him she can keep away, so she forced herself every day to resign her plans. Her depression worsened. She needed a reason to keep on living.

1860

The young black woman was running through the wood, holding her child close to her chest. The shouting and barking behind her were getting closer and closer, and she was getting tired. One of the almost reached her.  
-Stop, you fucking bitch! If you surrender we might let you live and bring you back in one piece to your master!  
Then suddenly a woman swooped down from the shadows, killing the man. Then there were screams of terror and snapping bones. The slave stood frozen to her place. The child started crying. The mysterious woman walked up to her. She wasn’t even out of her breath, like killing all those men were effortless.  
-You are her! The angel of the dark.  
Tira smiled sadly, patting the child’s head.  
-You should go. Follow the morning star, and don’t stop until you are in Kansas. Good luck!  
Then she disappeared. Angel of the dark – that’s what the slaves called her, whispering about the women who hunted the slave catchers. The superstitious catchers talked about her only after a few drinks, swearing on their life that they saw her. Knowing that she was saving others: that’s what kept Tira going. She had to kill, but she was killing bad people while giving a chance for freedom to those who were like her once. She helped many slaves, but even this didn’t bring her true happiness. That part of her died the day she was bitten.

1862

The boy was dying. She arrived too late, and he got shot, a bullet intended for her. She could hear his heartbeat getting slower and slower. She laid his head on her lap and held his hand. The boy didn’t recognize her.  
-Mom, is that you?  
-Shhh, it’s me – she lied.  
-I don’t want to die. I’m so afraid.  
Tira was divided. The boy was so young, begging not to die, yet condemning him to this life seemed wrong. She didn’t have much time to think, his heart was beating the last beats.  
-Please forgive me for this!  
She could hardly stop after biting him, almost killing him in the process. She sat by his side during the change, filled with regret and self-loathing. The boy was called Alex. He was a bright young lad, full of energy and cheerfulness. He was amazed by his newfound abilities. Tira could barely keep up with him in the beginning, because he was running and smashing things, testing his power. The killing part was harder to swallow, but he quickly adopted Tira’s philosophy about hunting those who hurt others. Tira took a motherly role in his life, despite only being a few years older in human age (he looked young, but Alex was 17). He’s view of life gave her a new perspective. He was grateful for his second shot at living, and he tried to make the best out of it. He was born as a slave and lived with his mother and many siblings on a cotton plantation. He was sold at 15 when he tried to protect his sister from a foreman. His new owner wasn’t better than the last, so when he saw a chance to escape, he ran. He didn’t get far before he was saved by Tira. He begged her to find his family, so after she was sure he could take care of himself she left Alex for a bit. She was afraid that he might be recognized by them, or that he would accidentally hurt one of his family members, and she didn’t want to risk that. She tracked down the plantation, only to find out that the owner died in a fire a year ago, and his heir sold all the slaves. She couldn’t find out more, so she returned to Alex with the sad news. The boy was devastated at first, but he tried to stay positive.  
-At least they are alive, and away from my old Master. Any owner is better than him. And who knows, we might still find them someday.

1866

The Civil War ended, and with it, slavery did too. But the vampire war was still raging, getting dangerously closer to the southern states. Tira decided to move north with Alex, to New York, just to be safe. She didn’t want to get caught in covens’ war. Alex probably saved her from falling back into depression during these times: she lost her main goal, helping slaves. They adjusted their diet to the circumstances. They tried to mostly kill criminals, or if there weren’t any than elderly or sick people. Alex was so excited to be in the big city. He wanted to see and learn everything. He dragged Tira to human places, acting like one of them, something she never did before. He loved being there, watching them, browsing the markets, or admiring the ships. And he loved music most of all. So far all he heard were slaves singing during labor and the sound of instruments mesmerized him. The organs and bells of the churches, pianos, and guitars at smokey pubs, even the out of tone violin the old homeless man played on the corner of White Street. He would often climb up to the Opera’s roof at night, to listen to the singers practicing for hours. He also liked to sneak into museums and libraries in the dark, because a black person would never be allowed there during the day. Tira thought him how to read, but he wanted to know more. Tira also missed books, so she would often join him on these adventures. That’s how they met Emmanuel or Manny. They just climbed through a window of a public library, when Tira smelled someone, someone not human.   
-We need to go.  
-Why? We just got here. I want to finish reading that drama about the Danish prince.  
-Hamlet? Excellent choice. I prefer comedies, but I can make an exception for Shakespeare.  
The young man rose from a chair and walked over to them. He was about the same age as Alex, redhead, with freckles all over his face. He seemed friendly, but Tira rarely met a vampire before who wasn’t a danger to her. She shoved Alex behind her and bared her teeth.  
-Back off!  
-Come on, miss, I mean no harm. I just want to finish this excellent novel in peace. Plus, this is two against one, so I don’t think I’m in the win here.  
-Let’s go, Alex.  
-No, he seems okay.   
-It’s not safe.  
-There are two of us.  
-He is right, lady. I already said it, I mean no harm. By the way, you are very weird. I can always sense others motivation, but you are like you are not even here, I can’t feel a damn thing. Do you have some kind of protective power against it?  
-I don’t know about this.  
-Sensing motivation? How does that work?   
The two boys soon became close friends. Manny introduced the two of them to New York’s vampire community. Tira was very cautious, but Alex was overjoyed to meet others like him. Tira just realized how lonely the boy was during all these years, with only her as company. It hurt, but she wanted Alex to be happy, happier than her.

1869

-Manny said that there are schools in Europe and in the Arabic areas where even black people can attend!  
-You can learn from the book, why do you want to go to school with humans?  
-There are things you can’t find in the library. I want to understand how this world works, Tira! Where the birds fly during winter, how the stars move, how medicine works! There is so much more to discover!  
-I understand, Alex, but Europe? That’s another continent!  
-Manny is going next month. I want to go with him.   
-Alex…  
-I’m sorry Tira. You know I love you, you were my first friend in this life, and you saved me, and I will be forever grateful. But I want more than this, I want to see the world. It’s changing right before our eyes, and we have the opportunity to witness it in the long run! I want to be in the middle of history!  
-I want you to be happy, and if this is truly what you want, then you should go with Manny.  
-Come with us? This will be a great adventure!  
-I will think about it.   
She wanted to go at first, just to be there for Alex. But she realized that he didn’t need her anymore. He was ready to live his own life, make his own discoveries. And she had one more reason to stay: she didn’t want to leave the states, not as long as she knew that Edward was still here, somewhere alive. It would be like losing him again all over. She knew it was stupid, that she should move on and forget about him, but even though her memories about her human life became blurrier each year, his face was still clear, as the day he left. So a month later she was only at the port to say goodbye.  
-Are you sure you don’t want to come? You can still change your mind.  
-We talked about this. Go on, Alex, live your life.  
Alex hugged her.   
-I will miss you.  
-We will meet again, I’m sure.  
She watched as the ship left the harbor, and she could, she would have cried. She was alone, again.


	5. Chapter 5

1905  
Julieta

-What are you doing?  
-I’m painting you. Just stay still.  
-Come back to bed.  
-I want to finish this first.  
-Are you at least painting me nude?  
-You wish.  
Kurt smiled at his lover. They have been together for about three years, it was mostly casual sex at first, but it was getting serious for him. For Julieta – not so much. She had many lovers even before she left Maria, but after that, they were her only source of company. She has never been with someone for so long, but she really liked Kurt.  
-And it’s done.  
-Let me see. Oh, I’m even more handsome here than in real life, babe.  
-Don’t be modest. You know you look good, I paint what I see.  
Kurt kissed her.  
-Julieta, I have been thinking. I want to go back to my coven in Germany.  
-What? I thought you wanted to take a break and travel without them.  
-Yes, but I miss them. They are family. I want you to meet them.  
-Meet them? Do you mean to travel to Germany with you?  
-Yes. I want them to see what an amazing mate I found.  
-Mate?! I’m sorry Kurt, I think you misunderstood things. I’m not your mate.  
-Maybe not yet, but you could be. We are good for each other, you are witty, and make me love, the sex is great and I…  
-Please don’t say it.  
-I love you, Julieta.  
-Oh, shit.  
She jumped up and started gathering her clothes.  
-What are you doing?  
-I can’t do this, Kurt. I like you, you are an amazing lover and a great friend, but I don’t want to be your mate.  
-Are you serious? That’s it? You are leaving?  
-I’m sorry.  
-So what was I to you? A sex toy? Some kind of weird replacement so you don’t feel lonely without Maria?  
-Don’t bring my sister into this!  
-What was I expecting? You can’t be in relationships. I just really thought that we could make this work.  
-Goodbye, Kurt. 

1917

The humans were going wild, with their little toys, guns, and explosions. It was almost funny, really, how the only thing uniting them was killing each other. She couldn’t understand how they were so eager to shorten their already short lives. Of course, it wasn’t that different from the Mexican coven wars, but when the food did it it was much more amusing. Watching this war unfold brought back memories: good and bad ones alike. She hated all that pointless killing and turning others with the aim of letting them die, but there were things she actually missed, like planning the attack, finding the best strategy, to watch it succeed and celebrate the victory. She considered moving to Europe in the middle of this. It was so much easier to hunt when everyone was dying anyway. But she put it off, mainly because she knew she would miss those little luxuries in her everyday life she enjoyed so much. She realized it early on that she wasn’t built for a nomadic lifestyle. Although she didn’t view humans as equals, they had some valuable things. She liked clothes and makeup, her dresses were always following the latest fashion trends. She liked dressing up and going to the theater, or a gallery. For all those mediocre humans there were one in a thousand, maybe even less, that she truly admired. Great actors, painters, writers. They could almost make her sympathize with them.

1923

-You can’t keep doing this, Julieta! You come back to me, give me hope, rock my world, then you just disappear and you start it all over again!  
-To be fair, Gabe, you let it happen even when you know that this is coming.  
-You will fall for someone one day, and you will really want to be in a relationship with them, but you know what will happen? You will fuck it up because you never take love seriously!  
-Don’t bore with your made-up prophecies.  
-Okay, I’m sorry. We shouldn’t part like this.  
-If you want goodbye sex, you should just tell me. No need to sugar coat it.  
-Can we?  
-God, I wish you weren’t this hot.

1930

She was out hunting on the streets that night, looking for someone who wouldn’t be missed too much, when she smelled them. A pack of vampires. She recognized one of the voices: it was Mccoy, a former confederate officer, who turned a bunch of his army bodies and joined the coven’s war, but they disappeared when things got serious. Julieta listened closely.  
-Please leave me alone – said a scared voice.  
-Look, the monkey talks! It’s disgusting how things are now. First, they forbid our God-given right to keep the niggers as slaves. They won the fucking war, and now they even let them into the schools and churches! And to top it all, they are not only tainting the humans, no, they also had to fucking change them into vampires, a true disgrace on our race.  
-Oh, fuck you!  
-That was not a smart thing to say.  
Julieta was now close enough to see what was happening. Two of McCoy’s men were holding a young black vampire woman down, while he had his hands wrapped around her neck. There were three more of them, standing around. The women didn’t stand a chance. She should have walked away. They haven’t noticed her yet, and she didn’t know the woman, why would she interfere. But she seemed so desperate, and letting her die just because those men got their kicks out of it seemed wrong. And she hated McCoy’s cowardly ass.  
-Fuck it. Hey, McCoy!  
He looked up, surprised, but didn’t let he woman’s neck go.  
-If it isn’t Maria’s little sister. What do you want?  
-I want you to let her go, and then fuck off.  
-And why would I do that?  
-Because you have seen at the battle of Monterrey what I can do with these – two jets of flame appeared in her hands.  
Some of his mates recoiled in surprise.  
-Holy shit!  
-What is that?  
-There are six of us. You are bluffing.  
-Maybe. Do you want to see how many of you can I burn to ashes before you can lay a scratch on me?  
-I can snap her neck.  
-You could, yeah. But is it worth it? How many are you willing to lose because of a black woman?  
-Who is she to you?  
-She is my friend. I don’t have all night, McCoy. Let her go, and get out of here, or let me make a nice firework. What will it be?  
McCoy hesitated. Julieta saw that he wanted to kill the girl just to annoy her, but his cowardice won. He pushed the woman towards her.  
-Here, bitch. Are you happy now?  
-I will be, once you are not around.  
He cursed.  
-Come on boys. This nigga lover isn’t worth our time.  
Julieta made sure that they weren’t coming back, then turned to the woman.  
-Are you alright?  
-Yes. Thank you. They just cornered me out of nowhere.  
-McCoy is a racist son of a bitch, and he kills for fun. You should be more careful around here. I’m Julieta.  
-Asatira.  
-That’s a mouthful.  
-My friends call me Tira.  
-It was nice to meet you, Tira.  
She tried to walk away to continue her hunt, but the woman stopped her.  
-Wait! Is there anything I can do to repay you?  
Julieta took a good look at her. She had a very interesting face, not someone who would be called a conventional beauty, but she had that something extra.  
-You could let me paint your portrait.  
They went to the room she rented. She carefully prepared the paints and the brushes, mixing the colors and making a few sketches for a start.  
-What should I do?  
-Just stand there, a little bit to the right. Good, now stay still.  
-Are you painting in human speed?  
-I prefer it that way. It gives you more time to really get it right.  
-Where do you keep all those paintings?  
-Look, I can’t concentrate if I have to talk. What about you tell me a story while I finish this.  
-Any story?  
-Yeah, go on.  
-There was a slave girl once. She was named after legends…  
The portrait has been completed by the time the story ended.  
-That was a sad tale. I loved someone a long time ago, too. I can’t even remember his face now.  
-You are a very talented painter.  
-I had a lot of time to practice.  
-Are you living here?  
-Not for long. I will leave soon, I have been here for too long. I think I will go to New Orleans next.  
-Can I join you?  
-I’m sorry?  
-Forget it, just an idea. I will have to leave this city after today’s incident. There won’t always be someone to save me from Mccoy, and he doesn’t seem like the kind who would leave me alone. And you are nice, I just thought we could travel together for a while.  
Julieta first wanted to say no but then reconsidered it. Sure, this was not her usual lover and travel company kind of deal, but this girl seemed nice, and she seemed as lonely as she was.  
-It’s not a bad idea. Traveling is always safer and more fun for two people than alone. But just as temporary companions. I don’t do covens.  
-Sounds good to me.

1932

The two of them grew close to each other. At first, they were both very cautious, not trusting anyone. But they were desperate for a friend. For a while, it was just traveling together, but then they slowly let the other into their life. As much as Julieta had a kick against being in a coven again, this was going in that direction. She found a new sister, one that was way more caring than her real sibling. They only had one big recurring argument. Tira was very angry when she discovered that Julieta didn’t take the same effort and time when it came to choosing who to kill.  
-He was young and healthy! He probably had a family!  
-Most of them have families. I can’t have a moral dilemma every time I eat lunch!  
-Do you have no compassion for them?  
-I do. I kill them quickly, and only for feeding. Do you think they feel bad for the chicken they roast? No! This just how things are: they are the food, and we are the predators, and no amount of self – loathing and virtuousness will change that.  
After a time Julieta just gt tired of Tira’s constant nagging and paid more attention to who she hunted. Besides this issue, they got on well.


	6. Chapter 6

1940  
Elizabeth

The first thing she did after her husband died was burning the mansion to the ground. She couldn’t look at her prison for one more minute, and it was also a great way to conceal Walsted’s murder. Turns out, he was wealthier than she thought, and as his widow, she inherited everything. Money is a great thing to have, and to have lots of it is even better, not only for a human but for a vampire, too. She took her inheritance and moved to Paris. There she started to make up for all those years locked up. She became well-known amongst humans and vampires as the filthy rich widow, who hosted the best parties in Paris, maybe even France. She was a patron to upcoming artists, and well-liked by the white-collars, artists and the nobility alike. Many famous poets and writers were inspired by her beauty. She received proposals by mortals and vampires, but she always said no. She didn’t mind a bit of flirting but was afraid of any man having as much control over her as Walsted had. She was warned about her reputation by several vampires. One of them was Edna, a good friend of hers. They met shortly after she moved to Paris. They were both changed around the same time, daughters of a happier age. Lizzy was dressed in a blue gown, an untouched glass of champagne in her hand.  
-Edna, you came!  
-Only to say goodbye, I’m afraid. We are moving to Russia with Henry. You didn’t change your mind about joining us?  
-No. Paris loves me and I love Paris.  
-You have been here for too long. People talk. You don’t age, they will notice it. This kind of attention is not good for our kind, Lizzy. Take my advice, my friend. Move somewhere else, and move frequently. You can have fun anywhere. Just do it in a bit less publicly, and you will be good.  
-Don’t worry, I will stay out of trouble, but I’m not ready to leave Paris yet. Maybe in a few years. Have a safe journey. You will find me where the party is if you ever come back.  
-Take care, my friend.  
She would have probably stayed in Paris for decades, but the war came, and no one wanted to party anymore. Those stupid humans ruined her fun once again. Europe was in flames, and she couldn’t stay, but she had one more thing to take care of. She stayed in contact with her parents during all these years, first sending them letters about how they can’t move back to the states because of Walsted’s business, lying about having a happy marriage, then informing them about her husband’s death. She clung to them as they were the last thread tieing her to humanity, to the past life she missed so much. But it was time to cut them loose. She forged a letter stating that she died during the bombing of Paris. It hurt more than she expected it. Her parent’s forced her into this nightmare, but she couldn’t hate them for it. It pained her to imagine their grief and shock when learning about their daughter’s death. At least they still had her brothers and their children. She never met her nieces and nephews, and she knew deep down that she will never see any of her relatives again, but it still hurt. Soon after she sent the letter to America, she followed it. She was once again in her homeland, starting a new life. That’s not how she imagined returning.

1951

The war ended, but the humans were still recovering from it, and they will be, for a long time. The five long years of the war bored her to death. Everything she loved, music, dancing, dresses, and fun paled in comparison to this massacre. Like everyone forgot how to be happy. She didn’t have nightmares anymore, but she often found herself stuck in her dark memories about the mansion beside the sea, the closed doors, Thomas’s body on hers, his eyes watching. She tried everything to forget, to turn the music louder, just to not hear his voice, dance through the night, to not remember all those miserable nights, but she couldn’t forget him, those memories engraved in her mind forever.

1958

Lizzy bought a new mansion in the center of New York. It was very modern, designed by a well-known architect, but it missed the charm she loved so much about old Europian buildings. She always took her time to make every room perfect: she personly chose everything from the wallpaper to the decoration. She prided herself in her unique taste. She heard about an auction and decided to attend, to see if there were anything worth her attention. She noticed the two vampires when she walked in. A Latina and an African-American woman. They sat at the back of the hall. She smiled at them, the African one smiled back, but the other one didn’t return it. Lizzy sat at the front, but she watched them from the corner of her eyes. They mostly auctioned paintings, statues, and jewels. She bid on a few of them, but they weren’t that interesting. She perked up when she saw the next one.  
-Unknown painter, late 18th century, Mexico. The starting bid is 50 dollars.  
The painting portrayed a young Mexican woman in traditional clothing, standing on a rock. Her hair was flowing in the wind, her arms stretched out, but her most outstanding feature was her gaze, red eyes looking at the viewer.  
-50 dollars.  
-I have 50, do I have 60?  
Lizzy peeked at the back of the hall. The Latina vampire was bidding. This should be interesting. She raised her hand.  
-60 dollars.  
-Very well, do I have 70?  
The price was climbing up, and she could feel the other woman getting more and more pissed.  
-120, do I have more?  
-200.  
-200 dollars. Do I have 210? No? Going once, twice, sold.  
Lizzy could feel her glare on the back of her head as she went to retrieve the painting. She left some money to get it delivered to her house, then quickly went to find the girls. They were standing outside of the building, arguing. She walked up to them.  
-Good morning, ladies. This was a nice betting contest, wasn’t it?  
-I forgot to enjoy it. You have the painting, what do you want?  
-Julieta! Don’t be rude.  
-Leave me alone, she deserves it. I really wanted that painting.  
-Why is it so special to you?  
-Because I painted it.  
-Oh, I didn’t know that. You are an amazing painter.  
-Keep your courtesies. Let’s go, Tira.  
-Wait! We started on the wrong note, let me make it up to you. I’m holding a housewarming party tonight, be my guests.  
-No, thank you. We are good.  
-Please? I will even give you the painting, as a gift! It’s truly beautiful, but it clearly means more to you than to me. Just come to this address tonight, around 10.  
-I don’t need your charity…  
-Thank you, we will be there – interrupted Tira.  
-Great! If you will excuse me, I have to go, to prepare everything.  
The guests started coming around 9, mostly humans, and a few vampires. She took Edna’s advice a bit late, but she took it: her parties were less frivolous and less public. Information and people traveled fast these days and she didn’t want anyone discovering her secret. She noticed the two women standing at the door, and she hurried to them.  
-I’m so happy that you are here! Come in!  
The party was a blast, as most of her parties were, but somehow Lizzy wasn’t too excited about it. She couldn’t find her place between all these happy and loud people, so she ended up in the balcony, looking over the city. The gas street lights illuminated the view. But suddenly she couldn’t see the peaceful flames anymore, she saw fire, engulfing Walsted’s lifeless body, burning down the house, and…  
-Why aren’t you at your own party?  
It was Tira, the black woman from the auction.  
-Oh, I have had many parties during my years. They tend to blur into one big mess. They are all similar: music, drunks, dresses to make others jealous, pretty lies, lovesick boys, I have seen it all.  
-Then why throw them at all?  
-I used to enjoy them, even as a human. They are a bit less fun when you can’t get drunk, but still, I liked them in this life, too. But now they just bore me. I hope with every new one that I will feel that excitement and happiness that I used to, but nothing comes out of it.  
-How old are you?  
-I was turned 28 years ago. I know, I’m too young to be this melancholic.  
-Everyone can be sad, you don’t have to be old to have feelings.  
-You are kind. Tira, was it? You are with that angry scary painter.  
-Julieta is just not too happy about you winning the painting. She takes great pride in her work, but she lost most of them during traveling around, so she was really excited that she tracked this one down. We came to New York solely because of it.  
-I should really give it back then.  
-How about you visit us tomorrow? No fancy party, just good old-fashioned talking. Maybe a walk.  
-That would be nice. But I don’t think Julieta will welcome me.  
-She will if you bring the painting with you.  
-Right. I will.  
She visited the next day. Julieta was a bit grumpy but ultimately happy to get back her picture. Then she visited the next day, and a day after, and after a time it was easier to move in together. She became the baby sister of the family, always up for some fun. And when they left New York, it wasn’t even a question if Lizzy was coming with them. The other vampires whom they met during their journies nicknamed them the three sisters, a trio you don't want to mess with. Julieta's fire powers protected them against physical attacks, and Tira learned to extend her mental shield to protect them against any mental attack. 


	7. Chapter 7

2005, April  
Julieta

-I hate jeans.  
-Don’t complain, Julieta, you look great in them. I wish I had long legs like that.  
-I miss dresses that had fabric and effort in them. Nowadays it’s just mass-produced shit that tears if I move too much in them. At least we are over the 60s, those organic hippie clothes were as good as sacks.  
-You are just being an old lady. Besides, I liked those flowy skirts. I miss them. That reminds me, can we go shopping?  
-Again, Lizzy? We went like a weak ago. And Port Angeles is not even a city. You won’t find anything trendy.  
-Come on, Tira, just because you hate shopping we can still go. I need shoes and a new jacket. The old one has bloodstains on it, and I can’t get it out.  
-And I need some real clothes. Are you coming, Tira?  
-Yeah. The third part of my favourite thriller was published last month, and I want a copy.  
-Can I drive?  
-Absolutely not. You wrecked the last two cars, Lizzy. I’m driving.  
-Not fair. I can’t get better if I don’t practise.  
They came out of the mall with several full shopping bags. Lizzy was enthusing over the original 1980s leather jacket she found in a thrift store, and Tira contentedly held the signed book. Julieta suddenly stopped. She smelt other vampires, and one of the scents was very familiar.  
-There are others here.  
-We should go say hi!  
-No. I think I know one of them…  
That’s when she spotted them. She immediately recognised him.  
-Fuck.  
It was Jasper. She hasn’t heard about him or Maria for a long time. The last news she got said that there was a bloody battle in 1966 between the two leading covens. It was a massacre. Some said Maria died there, others thought that she was in hiding, waiting for the right time to come back. She assumed that Jasper suffered a similar fate, but here he was alive and well, and by the looks of it, he got over Maria. A short girl was hanging to him. There were two other unknown vampires as well, a blond beauty and a very muscular guy.  
-We have to leave, now.  
But it was too late. Jasper locked eyes with her, recognition on his face. He said something to the others, and they approached the sisters. Julieta quickly sized the situation up. Tira will protect them from his emotion manipulation, and whatever tricks the others might have up their sleeve, but Jasper knew about her fire talent, so they won’t have the element of surprise. There were four of them, and knowing Jasper, he probably trained them himself, which made them highly dangerous. There were too many humans, getting into a fight here would mean having to murder everyone who saw them. Maybe he can be convinced to at least take the fight to a less populated area? The other coven stopped a few feets away. Jasper stepped forward.  
-Julieta.  
-Jasper. I hoped that you died, but it seems like you left the ship before sinking, like the rats.  
She probably shouldn’t have insulted him, but she was so angry at him. He betrayed Maria, which probably contributed to her downfall and possible death.  
-This is our territory. You should leave.  
-He is right. You are not welcome here – said the blond.  
-I see you made your own coven. They are not very well-behaved, did you change your training style?  
-I didn’t make them – gritted out Jasper – Stay away from my family.  
-Oh, you are calling them family now? That’s not like you.  
-Julieta, enough. We don’t want to fight. We respect your territory and we will leave, in peace – interrupted Tira.  
-Yes, you will. Now, or we will make you.  
-You never could.  
They stood their glaring, waiting for the other to make a move. That’s when a fifth vampire appeared, a tall brown-haired man. He didn’t seem surprised by the situation at first, but when he got closer he suddenly stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes widened. Tira gasped and squeezed Juliet’s hand so tight it hurt. They were staring at each other for long seconds before Tira whispered so quietly that even the vampires almost didn’t hear it:  
-Edward?  
-Tira! – he lunged forward, touching her hands, face, lips like he had to feel her make sure this was real – Am I crazy? Are you really here?  
-Yes, I’m here.  
-How?  
-Oh my God! Is he that Edward? This is so romantic– Lizzy blabbed excitedly.  
Edward looked up like he just realised they weren’t alone. He grabbed Tira’s hand leading her away, barely keeping human speed. Julieta’s first reflex was to try to stop him from taking her sister away, but Lizzy stopped her just in time.  
-He won’t hurt her. They just have a lot to talk about.  
-Finally. He has been moaning over her for decades.  
-Rose!  
-What? It’s true. He was so annoying.  
This reminded Julieta that the threat was still there, and they just lost their shield. Their odds to win a potential fight dropped significantly. The short girl must have noticed her expression, because she stepped next to Jasper, taking his hand.  
-Alice, stay back.  
-I don’t think there should be a fight. We clearly have more in common than we thought. We should make peace with each other.  
Julieta watched Jasper, waiting for his response. The girl gently nudged him.  
-Alice is right. There shouldn’t be a fight just because we don’t like each other.  
-I don’t trust you.  
-Neither do I. But I trust Edward, and that girl is very important to him.  
-A truce, than?  
-Yes, a truce.  
-Good. Now that we are all friends, I’m Lizzy, and this grumpy old lady is my sister, Julieta.  
-I’m Alice. You already know my mate, Jasper and these are Rosalie and Emmet.  
-Oh man, Edward’s long lost love and Maria’s little sister in one coven? This should be interesting – laughed Emmet.  
-I’m sure it will be a long time until they return. They haven’t met in centuries, they will take their time. Until then why don’t you come to our home? We live in Forks, it’s not far – said Alice.  
-No! – protested Julieta and Jasper at the same time.  
-Oh, come on! This dancing around each other is getting tiring. You were both in the same coven, you both left, it was a long time ago, get over it! No one is killing the other, you might as well try to get along! – said Rosalie in an annoyed voice.  
-Well, I was kind of looking forward to a good fistfight, babe.  
She just rolled her eyes at Emmet.  
-We are parked there. Do you have a car?  
-Yes.  
-Good. Then follow us!  
-Can I drive?  
-No, Lizzy.  
Julieta started the engine and followed the Cullen’s car. Her thoughts were all over the place, her every instinct telling her not to trust them, to get the hell out of here, on the other hand, she couldn’t just leave Tira with them. And now that she found her Edward she will want to stay with them. One boy and she forgets about her sisters – she thought bitterly. Lizzy was all too happy to see the danger of the situation.  
-Look, I know that this is all very exciting, but you can’t trust them. Promise me that you will always stay by my side, so I can protect you.  
-They seem nice. And they are Edward’s family.  
-Yes, but they are Jasper’s coven as well. You know what I told you about him: he is a killer and a soldier, and he is good at it. People don’t change.  
-You did. You are being a bit hypocoristic. You did nearly the same thing as he did.  
-But I…It wasn’t…  
She couldn’t finish the sentence without lying. Deep down she knew that she and Jasper were very similar. Maybe that’s why she hated him so much: he represented everything she despised about her past.  
-Just try to stay safe.  
They arrived at the Cullen’s house. It was deep in the woods, but it looked very homey. It was rare that vampires settled in actual houses for a long time, living almost like humans.  
-Esme! We are at home! We brought guests!  
Another vampire? They were getting more and more outnumbered. The woman coming down the stairs didn’t look threatening, she was all smiles.  
-Hello! I’m Esme. Welcome to our home.  
-Hi! Nice to meet you. Lizzy.  
-I’m Julieta.  
-She was in Jasper’s coven in Mexico – added Emmet.  
-Oh. We don’t meet many of Jasper’s friends. Where is Edward?  
-Well, he is with a special someone. Turns out, his Tira is alive.  
-Oh, my God – Esme’s face glowed with joy – I can’t believe it. He really deserves some happiness. I will call Carlisle to let him know.  
-Who is Carlisle?  
Just how many of them are there?  
-He is Esme’s husband. He is the oldest of us.  
-Is he your coven’s leader?  
-A leader? Well, something like that. More like the head of the household. He changed most of us, expect Alice and Jasper. They joined later.  
Julieta was taken aback. She assumed that Jasper was their leader and that he turned them.  
-I talked to him. He will be coming home from work in an hour.  
-Work? Like actual human work?  
-Yes. He is a doctor.  
Lizzy burst into laughter. When no one joined her she stopped and looked around incredulously.  
-Are you not joking? A vampire doctor?  
-Our family has a special diet. You might have noticed our eyes.  
She didn’t have time to think about it, but now that she looked closer, all of them had golden eyes, something she never saw amongst vampires.  
-It’s a result of only drinking animal blood, or being vegetarian as we call it.  
Julieta let out a disbelieving laugh. Are they for real? This went against everything a vampire was. She had to try very hard not to voice her judgement. On the other hand Lizzy seemed very interested.  
-Is this possible? How do you not starve? How does it taste?  
Lizzy flooded the Cullens with questions, while Julieta quietly observed them. They seemed happy. The blond girl and her mate cuddling on the couch, Esme patiently answering Lizzy. Even Jasper was more relaxed than she ever saw him, holding Alice close to him. Later Carlisle arrived. He was truly a doctor. Despite her caution, Julieta found him very likeable. He radiated a certain level of calmness. They all seemed genuinely happy for Edward and Tira, and they acted like one big family. Julieta had a feeling that the Cullens are full of surprises, yet to be uncover.


	8. Chapter 8

2005, April  
Asatira

-Edward?  
It couldn’t be him. Her Edward was dead, he died over 80 years ago. Still, he looked so much like him, expect his green eyes, that were golden now. Tira desperately wanted him to be real, not a cruel trick of her mind.  
-Tira?  
His cold hand hesitantly grazed hers and she felt like her long-frozen heart just started to beat again.  
-Am I crazy? Are you really here?  
He was real. This was his face, his voice, his touch.   
-Yes, I’m here.  
Lizzy said something that temporarily snapped Edward out of his trance. He grabbed her hand and led her to his car.  
-We have to speak somewhere quiet.  
He never let go of her hand, holding the wheel with only one hand, and averting his eyes off the road to look at her every few seconds, like to make sure that she was still there. He pulled over the moment they were out of the town, and no humans were there. Then they run, up the mountain and into the forest. Tira still felt like this was a dream, and she could wake up any minute now. They stopped at a field full of purple flowers. Even that was like something out of a dream. Finally, Edward turned to face her. They were just looking at each other for who knows how long, taking in every detail. Edward was the first one to move, gently caressing Tira’s face. She wanted more, she wanted to be sure that this was real. So she leaned closer, and kissed him. Everything clicked into its place. His lips, so familiar and right. Like no time went by since their last kiss, a kiss of goodbye and a promise that he will return to her. Like this wasn’t happening 150 years later. Tira closed her arms around him and dropped her head on his shoulder, her whole body shaking, crying without tears. He just held her close.  
-How? My parents said that you were dead. When I came back and couldn’t find you my mother said that you died from a whipping because they thought you stole my book.  
-Yeah. Except I didn’t die in the way they meant it. An old vampire found me and saved me.  
-I’m so sorry, Tira. I should have never given you that book, I got you into trouble, and I’m sorry that I couldn’t stop my parents…  
-Hey, no. What are you talking about? You did nothing wrong.  
-I believed that you died because of me. And it is still my fault that you were turned. I should have never left, or I should have brought you with me, not caring about my parents. And I was so stupid to leave that book with you. I didn’t think it through, it got you into trouble, I got you into trouble.  
-Stop that. It’s not your fault, none of it is. All these years, and you are still blaming yourself for everything. I didn’t hide that book properly, but it doesn’t matter anymore, because you are here and you are alive. Tell me everything that happened since.  
-Well after my mother told me about you, I lost it. I told her everything, about us, what I thought about slaves, and their plantation. They disowned my right on the spot.  
-You shouldn’t have.   
-I didn’t regret a word I said, only that I haven’t said it before. So I left them, moved north, and started to work.  
Tira didn’t want to ask it, but she had to know.  
-Did you get married? It’s okay if you did.  
-What? No! I didn’t have anyone since you, neither as a human nor as a vampire. Wait, do you have a mate?  
-No. I was the same as you. I missed you too much to even think about anyone else. Go on. I want to know what happened, how you became like this.  
-Two years after I left, I was working as a lawyer in Chicago, when I fell ill. Typhoid fever. I was almost dead by the time Carlisle found me. He worked at the hospital. I don’t know why he chose me, there were people dying there every day. He later said that he saw something special in me. So he bit me. I was so angry at him, and at the world for so long. To top it all I could hear everyone’s thoughts, like mine weren’t enough.  
He suddenly stopped and wrinkled his forehead in confusion, like he just realized something.  
-I can’t hear your thoughts. Why is that?  
-I have a mental shield. It protects me and those I extend it to from any kind of mental manipulation or danger. It blocks out those powers.  
-Fascinating. You were always exceptional.  
He tells her the whole story: how he learned to only drink animal blood, how Carlisle found his mate, while he was lonely. The years of wishing he wasn’t so alone, and his biggest shame, giving in to his instincts and killing humans. How he returned and found a family, that got bigger with time. In return she told him about her first few years with Alex, how she hated killing others and still does.   
-Do you think I can do it? Be a vegetarian?  
-Of course. I will help you.  
She tried to explain why she hasn’t found him.  
-I wanted to. I was just afraid that I could hurt you. And I wanted you to have a good life, one without killing, to have kids and get old. I should have done it, it happened anyway. And we lost so much time alone.  
-You didn’t know that. I would have done the same. Or at least I hope I would have been as selfless as you are.   
She tells him about Julieta and Lizzy, and about all those things she wanted to tell him during the centuries. When they are out of words, they just lie there, on their side, holding hands and looking at each other for a long time. It was getting dark when Tira suddenly sat up.  
-Oh my God, we left Julieta with Jasper! They are going to kill each other!  
-Calm down, I will call them. I left my phone in the car.  
They stopped for a moment, not ready to leave this field, where everything is perfect.  
-Come on. We have to go, sooner or later. I bet they are at each other throat.   
He calls them from the car.  
-Everyone is fine so far. They are at our house, but Alice says that your friend is getting impatient and is not sure if I killed you.  
-Yeah, Julieta is a bit overprotective.   
It’s a short drive to the Cullen house, but it’s enough to make Tira anxious.  
-I can’t believe I’m meeting your family. I hope they got over us almost attacking them at the mall.   
-Don’t worry. They know about you. They will be almost as happy as I am that you are alive.  
The house seemed friendly from the outside: deep in the woods, made out of wood and glass, with warm lights inviting the outsider to take a look. It was strangely human. She could smell her sisters and others she hasn’t met yet. Upon entering the house the small pixie girl smothered her with a hug.  
-I can’t believe you are alive and I didn’t see it! This is so exciting! Edward, you didn’t tell me she was this pretty.  
-Alice, let her go. You are being overexcited.  
-Oh, I’m sorry. I’m just so happy for you.  
-Tira, this annoying munchkin is Alice. You already met Jasper, Rosalie, and Emmet. This is Carlisle and Esme.  
-It’s so nice to meet you all. I hope Julieta behaved – she gave a pointed look to her sister.  
-For your sake, I did.  
-We are truly happy that you are here, dear. Edward has waited a long time for you, and I’m sure that it wasn’t easy for you either. – said Esme.  
Tira smiled at her. She was so motherly, she instantly took a liking to her.  
-Well it was nice to meet you all – said Julieta, her voice heavy with sarcasm – But we have to go. We have our own house in Port Angeles and it’s getting late.  
-No! We just got here! I still have so many questions!  
-I said we are going, Lizzy.   
Tira hesitated. The thought of being separated from Edward so soon after just finding him was unbearable.  
-We will come back. But now we should go.  
-There is school tomorrow, but you can come by around 3 pm. We can go for a hunt.  
Edward saw her off to the car, only letting go of her hand at the last minute. The moment they were alone Lizzy showered her with questions.  
-Did he kiss you? Did you kiss him? How was he turned? Is he a vegetarian, too?  
Tira timidly answered. She noticed that Julieta was unusually quiet during the whole ride. They arrived at the apartment they rented in Port Angeles. Lizzy went straight to the wardrobe.  
-We have to find you something cute for tomorrow, but it has to be comfortable, so you can still hunt in it. I can’t believe they are going to an actual high school! I have never been to school, I only had tutors. It must be fun.  
-Going to school, having jobs, a house, eating fucking animals… they are really keen on pretending to be human.  
-Julieta!  
-What? They throw everything in the garbage that makes us vampires.   
-Can’t you be just happy that I found him?  
-I’m. You know that I want nothing more than you and Lizzy being happy. But they weird me out. I don’t trust them. All I’m asking is to be careful. You haven’t met him in centuries. He could have changed, he might not be the same human you knew back then.  
-He is Edward. He is who he was, and I care about him and love him the same way I did as a human. Why can’t you accept that?  
-Because you are in love, you are being irrational. They seem all nice and friendly, but we don’t know that much about them.  
-That’s why we should get to know them. I’m going to their house tomorrow. You can come or not. If you really want me to be happy than give them a chance. Even if you don’t, I will. Good night.


	9. Chapter 9

2005 April  
Julieta

Julieta wasn’t happy. It was a stupid and selfish feeling, but she couldn’t help it. She realized the moment Tira uttered Edward’s name that they lost her. Sisterhood is nothing compared to love. She will leave them and join the Cullens, it’s only a question of when not if. They had Edward and a new killing free lifestyle that Tira always wished for. And what did she had to offer? Julieta knew that she should be happy for her sister, but she mostly felt worried and sad. To top it all, even Lizzy seemed mesmerized by them, all too willing to try their diet. She was afraid of losing both of them. Being alone again, after experiencing true friendship, seemed even more unbearable. They were hunting today, with Edward, Alice, and Jasper. She only joined them because of her sisters.  
-Predators taste better, but there are fewer of them than prey, so we can’t always eat them. For a start, you might have a better experience with tasting them, but don’t expect anything as good as human blood.   
It didn’t take long to find a prey: two mountain-lions, chasing deers. Julieta caught one of the mountain-lions, Tira went for the other, Lizzy chose a deer. Julieta sank her teeth into its neck. The blood tasted awful. She immediately spat it out.  
-This is fucking terrible! How can you live like this?  
-You get used to it.  
-I hope so because it sure tastes bad. But at least it isn’t a human – said Tira.  
-Let’s hunt a bit more than we can go into town together – proposed Alice.  
-Can we go shopping? You have to show me where you buy your clothes, they are adorable – enthused Lizzy.  
Julieta had enough. She couldn’t stand pretending to be all friendly and nice when she wanted nothing to do with them.  
-I’m going back to our apartment. We can meet there later.  
She hoped that at least Lizzy would offer to join her, or try to stop her, but no.  
-Sure, see you there.  
She ran through the forest, angry and hurt. She ripped out a few trees, but that didn’t really help. She stopped when she saw the beach. She loved the sea, she could still vividly remember when she first saw it, in 1881. She spent two whole days swimming around and diving. It was truly a gift that she didn’t have to breathe, she spent hours underwater. The only thing she didn't like about it was that she couldn't bring her canvas down. She looked around to make sure no one was there than stripped down to her underwear. She folded her clothes and left them on a rock than waded into the water and started swimming. It instantly calmed her down. The waves gently hugged her body. She dived down, to the bottom, and stayed there for a while. It was so calm, and quiet, fishes occasionally swimming by, not caring about the unmoving body. Maybe I should just stay here – she thought – I seem to get along with fishes better than with vampires or humans. She finally swam up, and just floated on the water. She suddenly had a strong feeling that she was being watched. She looked around. There was a wolf standing on the beach, looking at her. She has never seen such a big wolf, but she brushed it off and continued swimming. When she looked there again a few minutes later, a man was standing in the wolf’s place. He was only wearing pants and waving at her.  
-Hey, miss! You need to get out of here!  
She thought about killing him for disturbing her, and for seeing her in her underwear. But she felt a bit ashamed after a second. Tira would be so disappointed if she ate someone so young. Plus, he didn’t smell very appetizing, he had a weird dog-like scent.  
-Get lost, you pervert!  
-Miss, I’m serious. This is no place for a vampire. The wolves are coming for you, you should go before they arrive.  
Julieta was at the beach shore in a blink of an eye. The man looked truly worried.  
-Go! I will try to stop them.  
Then he changed into the same wolf she saw before, charging towards the others. Julieta grabbed her clothes and ran as fast as she could. She could hear their howling and growling. She has heard about werewolves before but never encountered one. The only natural enemies to vampires, as fast and strong as them. And she could smell many of them, a whole pack. Eventually, their smell and voice faded: they weren’t following her. She only stopped to get her clothes on, then continued running to the Cullen’s house. She knocked, dripping wet. Rosalie opened the door.  
-What the hell happened to you? You look like a drowned cat.  
-Did you forget to tell me that here are fucking werewolves in the forest?! Do you want me to get killed?  
-Shit, we didn’t tell you, did we? Sorry about that. We have a treaty with them, they leave us alone as long as we don’t hurt humans and don’t go into their territory. Are you okay? How did you get away?  
-I was lucky.  
-Come in, I will give you some clothes. You look terrible.  
Julieta went upstairs. The events just downed on her. Why did the man help her? He was one of them, he should have tried to kill her, but instead, he warned her and defied his own kind. She just finished changing into the dry clothes when she heard the knock. She could smell him – the man from the beach.  
-What do you want here? – Rose’s voice was filled with disgust.  
-The Latina vampire, she is here. She was in our territory. Can I speak to her?  
-Why? Do you want to kill her?  
-What part of she was in our territory didn’t you understand? We would have killed her if we wanted to. Why didn’t you warn her?  
-Since when are you so opposed to murdering us?  
-Because I... Just forget it and be happy that she is still alive. Can you call her here?  
-No way. You dogs have guts coming here…  
-Leave him alone, Rosalie. He helped me. What do you want?  
-To speak with you. Alone.  
-Julieta, I don’t think this is a good idea.  
-Knock it off. He isn’t that stupid to try to kill me alone, in front of a house full of vampires.  
Rose shrugged and went back inside. They walked away from the house.  
-Care to tell me why are you really here?  
-I’m Luke.  
-Julieta. So?  
He seemed at a loss of words.  
-Well, I just wanted to warn you not to come into our territory again.  
-Do you think that I’m suicidal? After that encounter, I won’t go anywhere near it.  
-That’s good.  
-That’s all? Or are you waiting around for a thank you? Why did you even help me? Aren’t you supposed to hate vampires?  
-Well, there are exceptions. And you...I just didn’t want you to get hurt.  
-Fine. Thanks. Anything else?  
He didn’t reply.  
-Well, goodbye then.  
-Wait! Would you go on a date with me?  
-What?  
He blushed.  
-Would you go on a date with me?  
-Do you think I owe you for helping me?   
-No! You don’t own me anything. I was just hoping you would say yes.  
She should have declined it without thinking. He was a werewolf, for God’s sake! But something in his eyes stopped her. He seemed so hopeful, so genuine. She hasn’t had a partner in a while. She was almost exclusively with vampires before. She tried human lovers a few times, but they had their limitations, and she didn’t like going into it knowing that they will end up as lunch. I suppose I could give him a chance – she thought – If nothing else, I got to experience how werewolves are in bed.  
-Okay.  
-Really?  
-I already said it.  
-Cool. I will pick you up at 6.  
Rosalie ripped into her the moment she entered the house. She didn’t even pretend that she wasn’t eavesdropping.  
-Are you mental? Going out with a wolf?  
-It’s none of your business.  
-Well, if you get yourself killed, that won’t be my business either, so go ahead.  
She ended up going back to her apartment to get some of her own clothes. Tira and Lizzy didn’t come back before her, or they would have tried to talk her out of it. Luke arrived in time, in an old, but well-loved car. He opened the door for Julieta.  
-Hopp in.  
-Nice car.  
-She is an old lady, but reliable.  
-Where are we going?  
-It’s a surprise.  
-I hope you aren’t taking me to your pack to get killed.  
-Why would I save you just to kill you later?  
-I don’t know. Maybe you have a weird fetish of dating vampires before killing them.  
He laughed. He had a nice laugh. And face. And body, if seeing him shirtless was anything to go by.  
-Can we just agree not to try to kill each other or talk about killing? It’s not my choice of first date topics.  
-Okay. So what do you do, Luke, when you are not a big furry wolf?  
-I work at my dad’s mechanic shop. I wanted to go to university to become an engineer, but the whole changing into a werewolf thing happened, so I decided to stay. It’s not a bad job, but my old man can get a bit overbearing.  
-How does this werewolf thing work anyway?   
-Well technically were are shape-shifters, not werewolves. There are actual werewolves who became one after getting bitten and only change during the full moon, but there are very few of them. We inherit it and can change whenever we want.  
-Your turn. Ask something.  
-I know it’s not polite to ask a lady, but how old are you?  
-210. I was changed in 1795, Mexico.  
-Well, you could say we have a bit of an age gap.  
It was a surprisingly interesting conversation during the drive. Maybe because she mostly talked to Lizzy and Tira in the last decade and some change was nice. He stopped the car in a parking lot.   
-It’s a few minutes walk from here.  
-Still not telling me what is it?  
-That would ruin the surprise.  
It was a gallery. Not one of those popular, white-walled ones, with too bright light and people who pretended that there is a deep meaning behind two circles and a triangle. It was in an old building’s third floor, the collector only woke up to give them the tickets then went back to sleep. They were the only visitors. The paintings were mostly from unknown or barely recognized painters, from all places and times. Still, they had a unique vibe.  
-How did you know I love paintings?  
-Good guess?  
-Seriously, or I will think you are a creepy stalker.  
-I saw your painting box at the top of your clothes. My favorite painting is in this gallery. Come on, I will show you.  
It was hanging in a hidden corner. Julia’s eyes widened when she saw it. The painting was an underwater landscape. The water was muddy, only letting the viewer see glimpses. In the corner of the picture, a woman was sitting on the seabed, her back turned to the viewer. Her white dress was clinging to her body. Her long black hair was laced with kelp and strange sea flowers.   
-I can look at her for hours and think about it. Is she dead? Is she some kind of sea creature? What is she thinking? She is so alone there, but I feel like she doesn’t mind it.  
-I haven’t seen this picture in decades. I thought it was destroyed.  
-Do you know this painting? I can’t find anything about it on the internet. Do you know who painted it?  
-I did.  
-Are you kidding?  
-No, I painted this. I had to move quickly, so I left it behind.  
-You are amazing. I can’t believe that you are my date and my favorite artist.  
They looked at the paintings and talked about them. Luke was surprisingly insightful despite being a mechanic. The collector had to send them out at the closing time.  
-I would take you out for dinner, but I have a feeling that we have very different ideas about the main course.  
He drove her back to Port Angeles, but Julieta asked him to stop at the suburb. She didn’t want her sisters to confront him.  
-I didn’t think you would say yes, so thanks for coming on a date. I hope it wasn’t terrible.  
-It was actually really nice.  
Julieta really did enjoy it, but she wanted something more. She put her hand on his tight and pulled him closer. She expected him to kiss her, or fuck her but he just grabbed her hand, gently squeezing it.  
-This was just our first date. Let’s not rush this.  
Julieta didn’t know if she felt more confused or angry over being rejected. This never happened before. This boy sure was something else.


	10. Chapter 10

2005 April

Asatira

There was a new first in everything: first kiss, first date, first I love you. Julieta thought that they were going too fast, but they had to make up for all those lost years. Edward still went to school, and she spent that time with her sisters, but in every other minute, they were together. He showed her his room a few days after their reunion. It was the same room as his old one. Sure, a bit more modern, with CDs instead of music sheets, and dim-lighted lamps instead of candles, but she saw the same-titled books on his shelf, the same colored pillows, even the picture on the wall was familiar.

-You didn’t change at all.

-I did. I even read Stephen King now. Alice had enough of me only reading 17th-century French authors, so she dragged me into a bookshop and basically forced me to read a bunch of modern books.

-What’s your favorite?

Edward pulled a book out of the shelf.

-Still this.

Tira took the book from him.

-Is this..?

-Yes. The only thing I kept from my old life.

-I can’t believe you still have it. She lied down on the bed, resting her head on his lap.

-Read to me.

-Psyche was a mortal woman, but she was so beautiful that the god of love himself fell for her. He wanted her as his wife, but he knew his mother, Aphrodite would never allow it. So he made a plan…

2005 May

-You are never even here anymore! We have known you for decades, and you knew him for what, two years as a human and less than a month as a vampire and it’s like we don’t exist!

-You know that it’s not the same. You are my sisters, you always will be. But he is the man I love. I can’t decide between you, and I won’t.

Julieta took this whole Edward and vegetarianism thing badly. Jasper’s presence just made it worst. Strangely, having Luke around helped her a lot. Tira was absolutely against them dating at first, but she quickly realized something that even Julieta didn’t know or didn’t want to know: what she had with Edward was very similar to what they had. She honestly wished that they would see it too, even if the odds were against them: who have heard about a werewolf and a vampire getting along, or even more impossible: falling in love?

2005 May

They were on their field again. The purple flowers were still booming, their scent rich in the air. The grass was tickling her naked body. Edward was lying next to her, playing with her hair.

-You are so beautiful.

-Do you like making love better in this form?

It was so different from back then, when they only had stolen moments, quick, clumsy movements, always afraid of getting caught. Now they took their time exploring each other's body. Their newfound abilities were just an added bonus.

-I love it because it’s with you.

-I love you, too.

Getting used to animal blood was harder than she thought. She yearned for human blood and hated herself for it. It was supposed to be easy: she hated killing, the whole family supported her, and she was determined to make it work. Still, she had accidents. Edward tried to comfort her.

-Don’t be so hard on yourself. It’s only been a month. Jasper has been doing it for years, and he still has his moments of weakness.

-I promised myself that there won’t be more killing when I found out that there is another way. I failed. -We all did, at some point. I know you. You will overcome this. -I just wish I could be going to school with you, being normal. I used to have great self-control, I was constantly among humans.

-Maybe next year you could join our class?

-That would be nice. I have never been to school, you were my only teacher. I wonder if Alex did it, if he really went to university. I miss him.

-Hey, if we met, anything can happen. You will see him again.

2005 June

-What are you doing, Lizzy?

-I’m trying to get the blood out of my shirt. This is my favorite.

-Have you tried vinegar yet?

-It’s not helping. Drinking from animals is so much sloppier than humans.

-Are you okay?

-Yeah, I still miss normal blood, but I haven’t relapsed in three weeks.

-That’s great, but I didn’t mean hunting. You are very quiet lately, it’s not like you.

Lizzy froze.

-Nothing, I don’t know what you mean.

-Come on, I know you too well.

She hesitated, before coming up with the question.

-How is it? Having a mate?

-It’s hard to explain. It’s like everything feels right about it, like loving him is the most natural thing to do.

-I hate him. He took this away from me.

Tira didn’t have to ask who he was. They all knew about Lizzy’s ex-husband.

-Every time I try to overcome my fear, and initiate something, I just freeze. I see his eyes in others' faces, and I can’t do anything. He has been dead for so long, and he still haunts me.

-What he did to you, that is unforgivable, and not something you just get over. You will find someone who will understand it, and help you heal. Until then, we are here for you. -I know. You and Julieta are the best sisters ever.

2005 June

-Grab onto my shoulder and keep your eyes closed.

-Where are we going?

-Are you holding onto me?

-Yes. She felt that he was climbing up somewhere, in vampire speed.

-You can open your eyes now. They were on top of a pine tree.

-Look down.

There was a field under them, with a huge sign made of rocks: Will you go to prom with me? Tire let out a surprised laugh.

-Are you serious?

-Yes. You always talk about how much you want to live amongst the humans. This is the best opportunity to get a taste of it. Of course, only if you want to.

-I would love to, but do you think I’m strong enough to be there?

-We will hunt before, and we can leave at any time. So what do you say? Will you be my prom date?

-Yes, of course. Lizzy and Allice were happy to help her find a prom dress. Tira wasn’t a big fan of shopping, she mostly let the girls bring out dresses.

-I love it. You look like a sexy princess.

-The cleavage is too much.

-Come on, this is not the 18th century anymore, we can show a bit of ourselves.

-What about that blue dress on the mannequin?

It was a tulle dress, covered with white flowers.

-You are so beautiful. Edward is a lucky man.

-I want this one.

Edward picked her up. He tied a white rose on her wrist.

-There. Now you look perfect.

The prom was outside the school, with cheap decoration and giggling teenagers. Still, it was better than any lavish party she has attended before. Tira didn’t risk breathing, and she stayed close to Edward. She forgot about her worries when a slower song started playing and Edward led her to the dance floor. She silently thanked Lizzy for dragging her to dancing lessons, and balls.

-Some people search for a fountain

That promises forever young

Some people need three dozen roses

And that's the only way to prove you love them

Hand me the world on a silver platter

And what good would it be

With no one to share, with no one who truly cares for me

Edward held her close as they danced.

-I wish we could stop the time and stay here forever – she whispered.

-Forever sounds like a good start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is if i ain't got you by Alicia Keys.


	11. Chapter 11

2005 April  
Julieta

-Are you mental? A werewolf? Really?   
-Calm down, Tira. And don’t tell me what to do.  
-I usually don’t. You are the one who loves to intervene in our lives for safety, or for precaution or whatever, and we listen to you because you have our safety and best interest at heart. What happened to you? This isn’t like you, not at all.  
-He isn’t a danger to us. He is just a boy, who likes me.  
-A boy, who is a werewolf, who is designed to kill vampires.   
-He could have already killed me if he wanted to.  
-Oh, that’s reassuring. Is this some kind of getting back at me for being with Edward? Are you still angry because he is in a coven with Jasper?  
-No! I mean I still don’t trust them, but he has nothing to do with this.  
-But you trust him, over me, over your own kind.   
-We have been over this, Tira a thousand times. Let’s just keep our agreement: I don’t say anything bad about Edward, you leave Luke alone.  
-Julieta, sister, you know I’m not saying this out of spite. I care about you, and that’s why I’m worried. I never said anything about your lovers in the past, even when I saw that they didn’t mean anything to you. I respected your choice to be with whoever you wanted to be with. But now I think I would prefer any of them over Luke. Expect maybe Egbert. He was an asshole.  
-I don’t want any of them. I want Luke.  
-Oh my god, you actually care about him. Do you love him?  
-No, he is just my…lover. That’s all, nothing more.  
Julieta really wanted to believe this: that Luke as just another fling, that was fun while it lasted, but easy to forget and move on. But deep down she knew that there was more to this. She was always so cautious, sometimes overly, but when it came to Luke every worry just went out of the window. She thought about ending it, so Tira would leave her alone, but when she looked into those brown eyes she just couldn’t do it. She wanted to be with him, but nothing about this was like her previous partners. Most of those were just in for the sex, sometimes for intellectual company, but never more. After poor Kurt, she made sure to let them know at the beginning that this was nothing serious. And she liked it this way: no attachment, no issues. After meeting with Tira and Lizzy she had fewer affairs, but she still liked to have fun from time to time. But this was something different. They had been going out for almost a month, and they still haven’t had sex. And even stranger, Julieta didn’t mind it. Not that she didn’t want to have sex with him, hell no, but just spending time with Luke was nice. They could talk about anything. They discovered the hidden galleries and underground clubs in the city. They went dancing and hiking. Normal couple stuff, something she wasn’t used to. On their fifth date, they went to the beach. Julieta brought her paints and a canvas. Luke rested his head on her shoulders and watched her paint the landscape for a while, but soon got bored.  
-Come on, let’s jump into the water!  
-Let me finish this first.  
-You have super speed, I bet you can finish it in a blink of an eye.   
-I could, but art deserves my time.  
-And I don’t?  
-Okay.  
She took off her dress. She wore a red and black swimming suit under it.  
-This is more proper attire than when we first met – she teased him.  
Luke blushed.  
-I told you I didn’t mean to stare.  
-Relax. I would have stared at me if I were you.  
They ran hand in hand to the edge of the rock and jumped together. Julieta sank but Luke pulled her up. She leaned into his touch. He brushed her hair back.  
-God, you are so beautiful.  
She kissed him. His lips were salty from the water. His arms tightened around her as he kissed back. He was a good kisser, definitely had practice. When they broke apart he was grinning.  
-Wow. That was…something. I wouldn’t mind seconds.  
-Idiot – but she kissed him again.   
Then she swam away, looking behind her back, gesturing to Luke to follow her. They played in the sea like two careless teenagers, chasing and splashing each other. It was sundown when they finally got out. Luke laid in the sand, panting.   
-That was fun.  
Julieta ran her hand through his wet locks.  
-We can have some more fun.  
-Mmm, not yet. For someone who is immortal, you certainly like to rush into things.  
-I just like to enjoy myself.  
-Kissing is enjoyable. I wouldn’t mind more of that.  
Julieta rolled on top of him and kissed him deeply.

2005 May

-So you can each other's thoughts? That’s creepy. I hope you don’t think anything inappropriate about me while you are a wolf.   
-No! – he turned a bright shade of red.  
-What do they think about you dating a vampire? Isn’t it against the rules or something?  
-No. As long as you don’t hunt in our territory they can’t hurt someone who is…with a wolf.  
-But they aren’t happy about it.  
-No. Sam, he is the Alpha, went ballistic when he found out. But it’s not like he could do anything about it.   
-Lucky me.

2005 May

Julieta was trying to live as a vegetarian – and failing miserably. She absolutely despised the taste of animal blood. She couldn’t go a week without feeling the irresistible urge to kill. It didn’t help that the others seemed to do it with way less effort, only slipping up a few times. She tried this for Tira, and Lizzy and maybe for, Luke too. Definitely not for the humans. But it seemed that this motivation just wasn’t enough.   
-Your eyes are red again.  
-Yeah. An accident.  
-Babe, I don’t want to keep bringing this up, because I know this is hard for you.  
-You have no idea how hard this is.  
-You are, right, I don’t. But please, can you try harder?   
-I don’t know. This is hard enough already.  
-Please?  
-Okay. I will try, but I can’t promise anything more.   
-That’s enough for me.  
She got back from that date feeling discouraged. This wasn’t working, not for her. No matter how hard she tried. She buried her head in her hands with a sight. She looked up when she heard someone approaching. It was from Jasper. He sat next to her.  
-I don’t need your company.  
-You have sadness radiating off you. I could feel it from miles.  
-Well, I don’t need your pity, either.  
-It’s not pity. More selfish really. I don’t just sense other’s emotions, I feel them, too to some extent. And I don’t like being sad.  
-Poor you. Should I apologize?  
-Come on, Julieta. We don’t like each other, we never did. But we both changed a lot. Maybe we should leave this petty hatred behind.  
-This sounded dangerously close to a peace offering.  
-You can take it for that. So what do you say?  
-Fine. But don’t expect me to be your best friend.  
-I would never dare. So why the sadness?  
-I hate this whole vegetarian thing. Everyone, Tira, Lizzy, Luke, expects me to suddenly convert to this lifestyle, and they don’t care what I want. Just because I live like we are made to live I’m the bad guy.  
-Well if you don’t want it, no one can make you. And this is not something you can do half-heartedly.   
-Thanks. I feel so much better – she snorted.  
-You know, all of the others followed this diet from the day they became vampires. Sure, some of them had mishaps, but this was always their way of life. You and I, well lead a very different life. I first started doing this for Alice, to make her happy, not because I cared about humans.  
-You really love her, don’t you? To do this for her.  
-Yes, I love her. It’s so different than Maria and me. I cared about her, I think I even loved her, but she never loved me.  
-Glad you finally realized that.  
-You knew, even back then? Of course, you did. You knew her better than anyone. You could have warned me.  
-You wouldn’t have listened.  
-True. Anyway, I started it for Alice, but on the way, I realized that I got rid of so much guilt, guilt I didn’t even know I was feeling. I could sense their emotions too, you know, the terror right before they died. I don’t miss that. I still want their blood, I’m the least reliable in the family, but I’m trying. If you can find someone to do it for it gets easier.  
-I wish this was so easy.  
-It isn’t. I’m not as naive as Carlisle. I know that this is not for everyone. It’s your decision. Just make sure you don’t regret it.

2005 June

She slowly opened about her past to Luke. Not the whole story, just glimpses.  
-Maria was okay at first. I have never traveled before I was changed. We went to all sorts of places together, places I have never even dreamed of. I remember spending almost a month with sketching every animal at the Gran Desierto de Altar.  
-I was absolutely furious with Tira at first that she let Lizzy hang around. She was like a lost puppy, always there. But when you get to know her, she is a really sweet soul.  
-Lizzy has a fifth sense when it comes to the best places in town. WE move, and in a few days, she just knows where is the fun. She dragged us into so many crazy parties.  
-I had to secretly paint Tira for the first decade because after that first portrait she never let me do it. Then she found some of my sketches. She was really mad but eventually gave into it.

2005 June

-Don’t move! I’m almost finished.  
-What about I shift? Wolves look cooler, don’t you want to paint one?  
-Maybe later.  
-Where are your paintings, Julieta?  
-In a storage unit, or at my house.  
-No, I mean the ones you painted earlier.  
-Most of them were lost or destroyed. I moved a lot, and back then you couldn’t transport things easily. And paper is not the best material when it comes to the test of time. Later I tried to save them by storing them or giving them to galleries under false names. I tried to find and buy back some of my favorites. Strange. I love preserving the moment, even though I remember everything. And I’m sad when I lose these mementos.

2005 July

They went on a long weekend in the mountains. It was a long drive, but when they finally arrive and Julieta got out of the car she admitted herself, that it was worth it. A small wooden cabin, built deep within the forest, surrounded by pines.   
-My grandpa built it. We would come up here every other weekend, no matter the weather, and hunted, fished, did gardening. All those simple things, but they seemed like the most interesting thing in the world for an eight years old. He left it o me when he died. Sadly, I don’t have the time to come up here as often as he did, but I try my best to keep it in good condition.  
Luke gathered firewood while Julieta explored the cabin. It was as lovely int he inside as it was int he outside. One bedroom, a bathroom with a big wooden vat, a small kitchen with dried herbs hanging from the ceiling.  
-I wanted to roast some marshmallows. Do you mind if I light some fire? I know vampires don’t like it.  
Julieta made a flame appear in her hands and lighted the bonfire.  
-Wow. How? Can you all do that?  
-No. Some of us have special powers. Mine is controlling fire. Pretty ironic, if you think about it, since it is the only thing that can destroy me permanently.  
She sat close to him, watching the flames slowly die. The nocturnal animals were waking up. She didn’t avert her eyes from the fire when she started talking.  
-I was engaged once.  
-Really? – he sounded concerned.  
-Yes. When I was a human. I was supposed to get married in a few days when Maria came back for me.  
-Why didn’t you change him?  
-I probably would have, but Maria got there first. She killed him.  
-I’m sorry.  
-Don’t be. You didn’t do it. And I can’t remember him anyway. Not his face, his voice, or even how I felt about him. I only know his name, and that I thought I loved him. I haven’t allowed myself that kind of emotional dependence since.  
-You deserve to love and be loved again. It’s not a weakness. Julieta…I love you. And that doesn’t make me or you weak.  
She didn’t reply, just squeezed his hands tighter. Later that night Luke was preparing the bed.  
-Do you want the bed? I can sleep on the floor.  
-Luke, I don’t sleep.   
-I know. I just…forget about it? I can still sleep on the floor if you want to lie down.  
-I think this bad is big enough for two.  
She yanked him closer, on top of herself, and kissed him. She clasped one of her arms on his back while trying to get his shirt off with the other.  
-Are you sure? – he panted between kisses.  
-Damn right I’m sure. Just shut up and kiss me.  
After it, when he was sleeping naked next to her, Julieta thought about getting up to draw him. But she didn’t want to move, this felt so right, lying pressed to him, listening to every breath. Moving might shatter this perfect moment to pieces.


	12. Chapter 12

1989  
Elizabeth

The club was crowded and badly lit. It smelled of weed and smoke. Julieta made a wry face.  
-Are you sure this is the best place in town?  
-Looks aren’t everything. Besides, a new band is playing. They are called Nirvana, and they are amazing. I tell you, they will be the next big sensation.  
-If you say so. Ah, Aaron is here!  
Aaron was Julieta’s newest fling.   
-Hey babe – he leaned in to kiss her – I brought David along.  
-Girls, this is David, he is in Aaron’s pack.  
The boy smiled at Lizzy. He was good looking.  
-Wanna dance?  
-Sure.  
He was a good dancer and a funny person. He was quite a flirt, too. Lizzy was surprised at how much she enjoyed his company.   
-He asked me to meet him tomorrow at the club again – she told her sisters later that night.  
-That’s amazing, Lizzy! Do you want to go?  
-I don’t know.  
-Maybe it’s time that you get back into the game. He is a handsome guy. No need for anything serious, just give him a chance. You will have fun.  
-You don’t have to go.  
-Julieta is right. I should give this a try.   
And it was a nice evening. They chatted, danced, and laughed. She had high hopes: this wasn’t bad after all. Maybe she can really enjoy this. They ended up in a small room, above the club. David was kissing her, and she kissed back. He took off his t-shirt and guided her to the couch. He started kissing her neck, down to her shoulders. His body pressed her into the cushions. It was all hot and exciting until suddenly it wasn’t. His weight on her was too much, too similar to Walsted. She shoved him so hard, he flew back crushing a table.  
-What the fuck is wrong with you?  
She didn’t answer, just gathered her clothes and ran. She ran as fast as she could without arousing suspicion. She threw herself into Tira’s arms when she arrived home, trembling.  
-What happened?  
-I will kill that bastard.   
-No, Julieta, he didn’t do anything. It was me. I just panicked.  
-Oh, Lizzy.   
-Maybe it’s just not the right time or person for you. You will find the one. 

2005 May

It wasn’t fair. Edward and Tira, Luke and Julieta – they were so happy, so in love. Lizzy was happy for her sisters, she really was. She didn’t even care about Luke being a werewolf. He clearly adored and loved Julieta, and he would do anything to protect her. And Tira was thriving, now that she finally found her long lost love. This was all good, but it still hurt, seeing them so happy with their partners, when she was alone. She cursed Walsted for the thousandth time for taking this away from her. She longed for love and intimacy, but she was too afraid and hurt. She tried and failed time after time in having a relationship – serious or not. On the bright side, living the vegetarian lifestyle was the easiest for her out of the sisters. She craved blood, yes, but she managed not to have slip-ups and had great self-control when being near humans. And she loved the Cullens, they became almost a second family for her. Lizzy and Alice were friends, and even Rosalie liked her. One evening she was hanging out at their house because both Tira and Julieta were on a date when Alice came to her. She was very excited.  
-Quickly, dress up into something nice! We are going to Seattle for a girls' night out.  
-I don’t have any fancy clothes here.  
-You can borrow one of mine.   
-Shouldn’t we wait for the others and ask them to come too?  
-No. Just you and me. I promise it will be worth it.  
They ended up in a small pub. It wasn’t the place Lizzy would typically go to: cheap furniture, overpriced drinks, and few drunken idiots having fun at the karaoke. Alice ordered two cocktails.  
-Just to keep appearances up.  
-Are you sure this is the best place for a girls' night out?  
-You will see that it is.  
That’s when he heard him. He had the most beautiful voice she ever heard. He was singing at the karaoke. His eyes were closed, but even without seeing the red, Lizzy knew he was a vampire.   
-I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow

He didn’t give any indication that he noticed them, he was too caught up in the song. Lizzy couldn’t take her eyes off him. When he finished the last accords he looked straight into her eyes. He put down the microphone and made his way towards them.  
-I’m Alex. It’s nice to meet people from our kind here.  
-Lizzy.  
-And I’m Alice. Unfortunately, Alex, I have to leave to do things. Why don’t you keep my friend's company?   
-Wait, Alice!  
-Don’t worry. Just have fun and text me when you want me to pick you up.  
Lizzy shyly smiled at him. He was handsome, but not too otherwordly stunning as many vampires. He wasn’t intimidating in his beauty, and most importantly, he looked nothing like Walsted. Lizzy quickly tried to chase that train of thoughts away. The last thing she wanted to think about now was her ex-husband.  
-So when did you arrive here?  
-To America? Three months ago. To this city? Today.  
-Where did you live before?  
-I travel a lot. I spent the last few decades in Europe. My last home there was in Hungary. I stayed there for 6 months, and then decided to come back to the USA. Home, sweet home.  
-I used to live in France.   
-Ah, une dame francaise. Pourqua es-tu revenu?  
-La guerre. I still miss Paris.  
-Lovely city, indeed.  
-What were you doing in Europe?  
-Mostly studying. When not at a university, then by experience.  
-What did you study?  
-Many things. Anything I could get my hands on, really. Physics, astrology, biology, religion, psychology. I want to know as much about this world as possible. We have the unique opportunity to witness how humankind evolves, be there when history is happening, see the best and the worst of them.  
-That’s very deep. Never thought it about this way. I really only want to see the best they can offer. The music, the architecture, the dances. Why waste time on the terrible side of them?  
-Maybe because that’s what makes them human. That’s what we still have, even after the change: the ability to do good and bad.  
-Sometimes I wonder if we are really that different. But I’m young, my human years are not so far behind me. My sisters are older. How old are you?  
-In my 140s. Still young. Or old. Depends on who you compare me to.  
-So, Alex do you want to dance?  
-I’m terrible at it.  
-So you are saying that you spent all that time traveling and studying, but you never learned how to dance? We must fix that.  
He wasn’t lying: he was terrible at dancing. Clumsy, even for a human, never mind for a vampire. But it was still kind of cute how much he tried. When she couldn’t dance anymore from laughing, they went back to the bar.  
-This was nice. Do you maybe want to do it again? I still need to perfect these dance moves.  
She almost said yes. He was so funny and smart. But when she looked at him a different set of red eyes were starring at her. She stumbled backward.  
-Are you okay? You look like you have seen a ghost.  
-I have to go. I’m sorry.  
-Wait!  
She stormed out while dialing Alice.  
-Come and pick me up. Now.  
It was a long and silent ride back home. Alice spook at last.  
-I’m sorry for bringing you there and leaving. I thought…  
-Did you see him? In a vision?  
-Yes. I hoped that he could become someone important to you.  
-That’s what you saw?  
-My visions are only possibilities, not sure things. He was just that a possibility. You can decide what happens now.  
That thought didn’t leave her alone for days: that he was a possibility that she didn’t even give a chance. So after a week of self-loathing and trying to forget Alex, she went back to the bar. She dressed up nicely and waited at the bar with an untouched drink till morning. And she did the same thing the next day and the day after that. He was never there. After ten days of hoping, then disappointment, she was about to give up. When she walked out of the bar the sun was rising. It was beautiful, but still, she felt said. But maybe this wasn’t meant to be. Maybe he was just that: a possibility. And those are not exactly reliable. That’s when he heard his voice: the unmistakable melody. It was companied by guitar accords, somewhere far down the streets. She followed the sound and there he was, on a corner, singing and playing the guitar. Lizzy fished out some change from her pocket and threw it into the guitar case as humans do. Alex smiled at her. He didn’t seem surprised. Lizzy waited until he finished singing.  
-Nice song.  
-Thank you. I wrote it. Good to see you again.  
-Yeah sorry about it.  
-Don’t worry, I’m used to girls running away from me when I ask them out. I’m just glad that you found me. So what can I do for you?  
-I thought that you might want to hang out. Despite the running away part.  
-That would be nice. There will be a screening of 1931s Dracula downtown – he scooped up the money from the guitar case – And now I can even pay for it.  
-Dracula? Really?  
-What can I say, I’m a sucker for vampire movies.  
-That was a terrible pun.  
-And I’m proud of it.  
The movie was nice. Alex didn’t try to kiss her or even hold her hands as she expected, he only whispered funny comments in her ear. Afterward, they walked around aimlessly until they ended up in a park.  
-I would love to see their faces if they knew there were real vampires in the cinema.  
-Well you better not, unless you want to end up in the Volturi’s to-do list.  
-Hey, Lizzy. I don’t want to be rude, but what’s the matter with your eyes? I have never seen this color before.  
-Surprised it lasted so long for you to ask. It’s because of my diet…  
Alex listened to her explanation with wide eyes.  
-That’s….amazing! How come I never thought of it? I always believed that killing humans was the only way! I wish I have known this before, I wish Tira knew about this, we could have spared so many lives, so much guilt.  
-Who is Tira?  
-Asatira, my creator. She was like a sister to me, but we lost contact. I came back to America to look for her, but it’s more difficult than I thought it would be.  
It couldn’t be. Tira told her so many stories about Alex, her little brother, but she never made the connection.   
-Alex, why don’t you come over tomorrow to the Cullen’s house? They can tell you more about vegetarianism, even help you start it if you would like to?  
-That would be great!

2005 May

-Tira, please stay here for today. You can go out with Edward any other day.  
-What is it?  
-I have a surprise.  
-Oh my god, is it that boy you have been going to the city to see?  
-What? How do you know about that?  
-Alice might have tipped me off. I’m so happy for you, Lizzy!  
-Just be here today, okay?  
Lizzy was getting fed up with Emmet’s teasing when she finally heard him. She ran outside.  
-Hey! You are here! Come in, before I die from embarrassment.  
-I gotta admit, it’s not every day a girl takes me to meet the family after the first date.  
-Guys, this is Alex.  
Tira gasped.   
-Alex?!  
-Tira!  
He lunged forward to hug her. Edward immediately moved to stop him, but Lizzy grabbed his arms.  
-They know each other.   
Tira hugged Alex tightly.   
-I can’t believe it’s you. Lizzy, why didn’t you say something?  
-Surprise!  
After the shock wore off she sat Alex down and had him tell everything that happened since they parted. Then it was Tira’s turn. The conversation lasted for hours. Finally, Alex said his goodbye. Tira ran outside to catch him.  
-Hey, kid one last thing. You take care of Lizzy, okay? She is my sister, and she has been through a lot. I don’t want her to get hurt.  
-I promise I’ll do my best.

2005 May

Lizzy choose this place for their second date. A small club, that played jazz and regularly had dress-up parties in the style of the 1920s.   
-Now, this is real music! Oh, how I missed this. Come on, let’s dance!  
-I don’t promise that I won’t step on your feet.  
And he did, but it was worth it. Even if this was just a cheap club, mimicking those great times, for a few hours she relived a time that was more innocent, more human. They stayed until closing hours.  
-Wow, this was really something else.  
-You should have seen my parties in Paris. They were famous in the whole country. Vampires and humans, partying together.  
They stopped at a bridge. They sat on the edge, dangling their feet.  
-I want to tell you something before whatever we have between us gets serious.  
-Lizzy, you don’t have to…  
-Let me finish. You should know what you are getting into.  
She didn’t dare to look at him, afraid she might not have the courage to finish talking if she did.  
-I was married once…  
When she told all of it she sneaked a look at him. There was a rage in his eyes, but understanding, too.  
-I wish I could kill that bastard.  
-You aren’t alone with that. I would understand if you want out, Alex.   
-No.  
-This is a lot, I’m a lot to handle.  
-I don’t care Lizzy. I like you. You are extraordinary and I want to see what can happen between us. I don’t mind waiting. We are immortal after all, we have more time than we need.   
-And if I will never be ready?  
-Then we will be friends. Traveling companions. Romantic partners, without intimacy. We will see. If you want to give me a chance, we can be whatever we want to be.  
Lizzy was silent, but she moved closer to him. A new feeling settled in her heart.


	13. Chapter 13

2005 August

Asatira

It was the happiest four months of her life. Being with Edward, finding a new family, seeing her sisters happy with their partners – it was almost too perfect to be real. She still couldn’t believe just how lucky she was. Then one day it got even better. She just came back from hunting, when she found a note left by Edward. It said: „Meet me at our field, love.” She smiled, then ran into the forest. When she arrived at the field it was already sunset. The last sunbeams lighted the grass. Edward wasn’t there. That’s when she noticed the papers nailed to the trees surrounding the field. She tore the first one down: it was the story of Orpheus and Euridice. She collected all of them: Romeo and Juliet, Eros and Psyche, Tristan and Isolde, Lancelot and Guinevere, and so on. Love stories that Edward and she read together, while their own love blossomed in secret. When she got to the last paper she saw that it was different from the others. The title said: Asatira and Edward. Tira’s hand clenched around the paper as she started reading:

_Once upon a time, there was a girl who was named after legends, and a boy who liked to escape to books from reality. They lived in a time and place when loving each other was forbidden, but, as in every love story, love always finds a way…._

She read their story like she never heard of it. Every word was new and still familiar. Then she got to the end.

_She was standing in their field, reading their love story. When she turned around, the boy was there, to ask the most important question of his life._

She could smell and hear that he was right behind her. She didn’t notice when he arrived. Tira slowly turned around, and Edward was kneeling in front of her. The papers fell into the grass with a rustle.

-Tira, my love. I made the biggest mistake of my life when I left without you, all those years ago. I regretted that decision every day. Finding you again was a miracle, and I’m still afraid that you will just disappear one day. I want to be with you, for the rest of eternity. Will you marry me?

-Yes!

Her hug made Edward fell over. He slipped the ring on her finger then kissed her. Tira kissed back so happy and lost in the moment. Edward suddenly broke their kiss.

-I heard you!

-What? 

-I heard your thoughts! Just for a moment, but I did!

-What was I thinking?

-How happy you are . How much you love me.

-All true.

2005 August

-I can’t believe he proposed so soon! I lost the bet with Emmet. He said Edward will do it within half a year, I thought he would wait for your first anniversary.

-You made a bet on my engagement, Lizzy?

-Yeah, but I lost so it doesn’t matter. I’m so excited! We have to start planning the wedding!

-We just got engaged.

Julieta took Tira’s hand to look at the ring.

-I’m truly happy for you, but I have to ask. Aren’t you rushing things a little?

-We wasted so much time separate. I love him. I want to be his wife. That will be the same a year from now or ten years, so why wait?

-Then I wish you the best.

2005 August

They wanted to get married as fast as they could. Rosalie is a big help in the planning, after all, she has lots of experience. It will be a small event, nothing fancy, no matter how much Rosalie insisted on a limo and such things. Only the Cullens, her sisters, Alex, and the Denali clan will be there. Tira hasn’t met them yet, but Edward said that they are like family. Tira wanted to invite Luke, too, but the others didn’t find it a good idea, including Julieta.

-You don’t know how the Denallis will react to him, even if they know what he is. And Alice can’t stand to be near his scent for ten minutes.

-Are you sure? He is your...

-We aren’t that serious that I would bring him to my sister’s wedding.

-I feel like you are in denial of your feelings.

-Don’t be ridiculous.

Shopping for the wedding dress is the first time she enjoys buying clothing. It’s a very simple ballgown dress, without any lace, pearls, or bows, but she fells in love with it when she saw herself in the mirror.

-This is the one.

She debated between Lizzy and Julieta for a long time when she choosing her maid of honor. Lastly, she decided it will be Julieta. She sawed her life many times, and without her, she wouldn’t be here. Alice, Rosalie, and Lizzy will be the flower girls. Finally, everything was arranged.

2005 September

Tira was so nervous she felt like she will faint any minute, even knowing that it would be impossible. Julieta clasped her arm.

-Are you ready?

-I don’t think so.

-Relax. It will be okay. I can still bail you out if you want me too.

-That was a bad joke. Okay. I’m ready. Let's go.

The music starts and Julieta leads her down the aisle. Edward is waiting for her, under the wedding arch.

-You are so beautiful – he whispered.

Tira took his hand and the wedding officiant started his speech. Tira couldn’t pay attention, she was lost in Edwards's eyes. Before she realized, the time for the vows came. Edward squeezed her hand and smiled at her.

-I, Edward Cullen, take you Asatira Winton to be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.

Tira was grateful for being a vampire for once because she was sure otherwise she would be crying. This was everything she ever wanted. She took a deep breath and began her vows.

-I, Asatira Winton, take you, Edward Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded (husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do us part.

-You may kiss the bride.

Edward’s cold lips were on hers. Her husband's lips. She still couldn’t believe it. The party was nice, but they sneaked out by dawn to catch their flight. Esme offered them her island to spend their honeymoon there. Tira nervously held onto Edward's hand as their plane took off.

-Hey, open your eyes, wife. We are in the clouds. It’s beautiful.

-I can’t.

-We are vampires. Don’t tell me you are afraid of flying. Nothing would happen even if we fell, which isn’t very likely.

-Easy for you to say. I never flew before.

-Trust me, the view is worth a look.

She slowly opened her eyes. The sun colored the clouds pink. It was like mounts made of cotton candy. Tira let out a surprised laugh.

-It’s so beautiful. I can’t believe I have never done this before.

The island is a small, maybe an hour of walk from one side to the other for a human. A couple of palm trees, sand the ocean: for Tira, who never left the States, it’s all new. After leaving their baggage in the house they decide to swim in the ocean. They dived in the blue water, and before swimming up again Edward kissed her, and Tira knew that here and now, with her husband was the perfect place to be.

Tira's wedding dress:


	14. Chapter 14

Elizabeth  
2005 October

They were lying under the stars, and Alex was pointing the different constellations out.  
-That’s the Andromada, named after a Greek princess, who was chained and sacrificed to a sea monster.  
-Poor girl.  
-Don’t worry, Perseus saved her.  
-What about that one?  
-Oh, that one’s called Cetus.  
-Do you think that Tira can see these same stars from that island?  
-I think so, yes. You miss her, don’t you?  
-Terribly. It has only been three weeks, but I haven’t been apart from her for hat long since we met. How did you do it? Leave her?  
-It was hard. I loved her, and she took care of me. But we wanted different things. I wanted to travel and learn. She wanted to stay here, for Edward, and to meet you. First it was easier. I had my friend, Manny, for the first eight years. Then he found his mate in Egypt and he decided to stay there. I was all alone, for the first time in my life. Even as a human, I always had my mum and my siblings. But that time was an important part of my life. It was hard, yes, but I was doing what I wanted, even if I was alone.  
Lizzy squeezed his hand.  
-You don’t have to be alone anymore.  
-Thanks to you. Hey, in a week there will be a bunch of comets. Best visible in northern Canada. It’s a very rare event. Do you want to go up there? And after that, we can stay there for a few days, look around, see the sights. Maybe we can even taste beavers.  
-I don’t know. I would love to go, but maybe this isn’t the right time to leave Julieta alone. She isn’t saying it, but I know she struggles with Tira leaving.  
-Maybe it’s a good thing she did. Maybe it’s time for Julieta and you to find your own way, your own aims, and goals.  
-I will talk to her. Look, a shooting star! Wish something!

2005 October  
-Come on, Julieta, it’s only two weeks! It’s not the end of the world.  
-I’m not happy about this. Do you have to go right now?  
-Yes. The comets don’t wait.  
-Well, if you really want to, then I guess, go.  
-Stop it!  
-Stop what? I just said that you can go.  
-Stop this passive-aggressive emotional manipulation. I know that it’s hard for you that Tira isn’t part of our coven any more. But guess what, it isn’t easy for me, either! But things change. Maybe it’s time for us to change. We have been together since the 50s. We grew so close, so dependent on each other. And it was great, to always have my sisters there for me. But now I want to travel with Alex. Or maybe do some things on my own. Get over my fears, try new things. Tira and you will always be my sister, but it’s time that you start treating me as an adult, not a little girl.  
Julieta sighted than walked over to her and kissed her forehead.  
-I’m sorry, Lizzy. I know that I can be hard on you. It’s just isn’t easy. First Tira, then you. But you are right. And I’m happy to see you with Alex. He is a nice boy. Come on, I’ll help you pack.

Julieta  
2005 October

Tira was on her honeymoon, while Lizzy was away in Canada with Alex. It’s harder than she thought it would be. She loved her sisters, and she knew that when they found their mates everything would change, but still, she wasn’t prepared for this. At least she had Luke. Sweet Luke, he meant more and more to her every day. Maybe with him she can adapt to this new situation. Maybe it can even be good. As she is running towards their meeting point, her head is filled with happy thoughts. He had to trave to his aunt for a week. It will be nice to see him again. They will go for a swim than she will paint the wolf. That’s when she smelled blood. She changed directions without even thinking, and she doubled her speed as she chased that sweet smell. It’s a hiker, who scraped his knee. He can’t even scream before it’s all over. His blood is the best thing she tasted in weeks, she finishes sucking it out within minutes. It only dawned on her then what she did.  
-Fuck. Not now.  
She looks at the body: he is fairly young, maybe in his thirties. Poor guy. She hid the body, then composed herself. It was just an accident. Luke will understand it. She continued towards their meeting, although much slower. She tried to forget about what just happened and concentrated on the thought that she will meet Luke soon. He is right there, standing next to his car. He notices her and smiles, and it warms her cold heart. She ran into his arms.  
-Hi – she leaned in to kiss him, but he stepped back.  
-Your eyes are red. And is that blood on your shirt?  
She didn’t notice before but there were red spots on her collar. Julieta sighted, knowing the argument that they had many times before was inevitable. This was supposed to be a nice afternoon but she can goodbye to that now.  
-Can we please not get into this?  
-You just killed someone! Do you expect me to pretend that everything is okay? To kiss you when you probably still have blood on your lips?  
-Oh, you did just fine pretending so far that I’m some innocent girl. I’m a vampire, for God’s sake, don’t be surprised when I act like one.  
-I thought you were doing the whole vegetarian thing, you promised you would try.  
-I did try it and it isn’t working for me.  
-It has to work! You just need more practice. Please, give it one more try.  
-Have you tried living on bread and water for months? And if after long weeks of it a juicy steak is put in front of you, can you be blamed for eating it?  
-Humans are not steaks.  
-Why not? What makes them so different from animals? This is nature, this is the food chain. They eat animals, I eat them. You can’t blame me for doing what I was made for.  
-Humans are much more than animals. They have loved ones, goals, dreams. You were one, or did you forget it?  
-I haven’t been a human for a very long time. Face it, Luke, you are not human, and neither am I.  
-Maybe I’m not human, but many of my friends are, my mum and my little sister are humans. What if you killed one of them?  
-You knew I was a vampire when you asked me out. You knew what were you getting into, so don’t try to pretend that I’m the one who should be blamed for everything.  
-It’s not like I choose to imprint on a vampire!  
Luke suddenly went silent, like he said too much.  
-Imprint on a vampire? What does that mean?  
-Babe, let’s just forget about this.  
-Don’t babe me. What is imprinting?  
-Imprinting is a sacred thing for wolves. It only happens once in a lifetime, sometimes not ever. When you see your mate you imprint on them. It’s like love at first sight, but so much more at the same time. Like nothing matters, just her.  
Julieta was stunned. So many emotions were going through her at the same time, surprise, love, but mostly fear. Being everything to someone is terrifying.  
-So that’s why you didn’t kill me.  
-Yes. The moment I saw you in the lake, I just knew. I didn’t want to tell you right away, because I didn’t want to scare you away.  
-You can’t just keep something like this a secret for months!  
-I’m sorry, I should have told you. Please don’t freak out.  
Mates? Love of his life? This is some cosmic joke. Julieta didn’t do relationships for a reason. She wasn’t the type to settle down and play house with someone, not even with Luke. She was tempted to give this another chance, to just forget about this conversation and continue whatever this was between them, but than she looked into his eyes. She couldn’t do this, not even for him.  
-I didn’t sign up for this, Luke.  
-Neither did I, but it still happened. Most of my pack doesn’t trust me, heck my dad almost throw me out when he learned about you.  
-Well then maybe you should find another girl to imprint on.  
-It doesn’t work that way. And I’m not sorry that you are my mate. I love you, even if I hate that you kill others. Nothing can make me not love you.  
-This isn’t love, Luke. This was just a fling.  
-Please don’t say this.  
-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have… I’m truly sorry, Luke.  
She ran and didn’t look back, because she knew that if she did, she could never leave. She wished that she could at least cry, but her cold body denied her even the smallest relief. After hours aimless running she found herself at her apartment. That’s when she realized: she can’t stay here. Not in Forks, maybe not even in the US. Not when Luke is right here. She knew that if they met again if he looked at her with those beautiful eyes and asked her to give this another chance, she would. And she can’t do that to him. So she booked a ticket on the earliest flight to England and started packing. That’s when she heard a knock on the door. Julieta panicked for a second, thinking it was Luke, but quickly realized that the smell wasn’t his. She opened the door, and Alice was standing there.  
-What are you doing here?  
-I had a vision. You were on a plane. What’s going on, Julieta? – she glanced inside – Are you packing?  
-Come in.  
Alice sat on the couch and looked expectingly at her.  
-I’m going to England.  
-As in a vacation, or...?  
-I’m moving there.  
-But why? I thought you and Luke were getting serious.  
-There is no Luke and me anymore.  
-Oh, I’m so sorry. That’s probably why I didn’t see clearly what happened. My visions are blurred by the wolves. What happened?  
-Nothing. It just wasn’t meant to be.  
-Look, I know I said mean things about him and werewolves, but it seemed like he genuinely loved you. And I thought that you felt the same way. Maybe you are overreacting. Give yourself some time to cool down. Even if you two broke up, you don’t need to travel to Europe because of it. You have Tira and Lizzy here, and us.  
-Tira found Edward, and from that moment she belonged to him. And Lizzy will be fine with Alex. I’m just in their way. Just please don’t tell them. I will give them a call, but I don’t want to ruin the honeymoon and Lizzy’s trip.  
-Okay. Are you sure there isn’t anything more to this? I saw that vegetarianism is hard on you.  
-Maybe your family is right, maybe they aren’t. I don’t know. But I know that I can’t do this anymore. I can’t pretend to be someone I’m not. It was nice to meet you and your family. I know I mostly acted like an asshole, but you aren’t half that bad.  
-You weren’t an asshole. Okay, maybe at the beginning. You just wanted to protect your sisters.  
-I have to go, Alice. The plane departs in two hours. Do me one more favor, please?  
-Of course.  
-Don’t tell Luke where I went.  
The flight is a long one. Julieta keeps replaying the afternoon in her head, and with every replay, she regrets her words more and more. She already misses Luke.  
-Ladies and gentlemen, we are landing in London Luton Airport. Please fasten your seatbelts.  
Julieta looks out to the city under them. She is all alone again.


	15. Chapter 15

Elizabeth  
2005 October

The forest was dressed in her autumn glory. Lizzy was running so fast that the colorful leaves blurred into a golden - orange cavalcade. The sunshine that found its way through the foliage made her skin sparkle like a diamond. Suddenly she was tackled to the ground.  
-Tag! I got you!  
They rolled around in the leaf litter, playfully wrestling with each other. Finally, Lizzy tapped on the ground in defeat.  
-I give up! What are we playing anyway? Tag or wrestling?  
-I choose not to choose.  
-That’s the best choice.  
She sat up, shaking the leaves out of her hair. Then she tensed, only her was nose moving. She smelled blood. She was up and running in a blink of an eye, with Alex right behind her. She saw it not long after she smelt it: a feral animal was mauling a fawn. It was smaller than a bear, with blackish-brownish fur. It didn’t stand a chance against her. She jumped towards its throat and brought it down after a few attempts, sucking the blood out. When she was finished, she stood up, wiping the blood from her mouth.  
-Sorry. Guess I didn’t realize how thirsty I was.  
-It’s okay, but you should be careful. It could have been a human. Should we hunt some more?  
-No, I’m full. What is this anyway? Never seen an animal like this.  
-It’s a wolverine.  
Lizzy giggled.  
-Like the comics?  
-Yeah. Let’s head back.  
-Movie night?  
-We are watching the first season of Buffy, I hope can stay awake all night.  
When they arrived at the motel Lizzy noticed three missed calls on her phone.  
-It’s Alice. I’ll call her back.  
-Hey, Lizzy! How is Canada?  
-Beautiful. Is everything all right in Forks? – silence on the other end of the line – Alice?  
-It’s nothing serious, and I shouldn’t tell you this.  
-I’m getting worried.  
-It’s Julieta.  
-I’m even more worried. What did she do?  
-She moved to England.  
-What?  
-Look, I can’t tell you more, I already brook my promise. Just call her, okay? I can’t get hold of her since Monday, and she left in pretty bad shape, so I’m worried.  
-Okay, thanks, I’ll call her.  
-But you didn’t hear it from me.  
She dialed Julieta, the phone rang, but no answer. The same thing happened for the next five times.  
-Shit.  
-She doesn’t pick it up?  
-No. I shouldn’t have left her. We should go back.  
-She’s in England.  
-Then we should go to England.  
-You don’t know where she is. Let’s wait a day before we go anywhere.  
Finally, after 20 hours of failed attempts, her phone rings. It’s an unknown number.  
-This better be her. Hello?  
-Lizzy.  
-Thank god, Julieta. I was worried sick. I have been trying to reach you all day.  
-I changed my number.  
-Yeah, I noticed. I told you that you should make an email address.  
-Did Alice tell you?  
-No?  
-She promised.  
-She is worried. And I’m glad that she called because apparently you don’t, even when you are in trouble.  
-How much did she tell you?  
-Just that you are in England. What happened?  
-It’s a long story. I’m okay. I didn’t call you because I didn’t want you to worry.  
-I’m your sister, of course, I worry.  
-You were right, you know. About finding our own way. Maybe that’s what I’m doing.  
-I meant to go on a trip or try a new hobby, not move across the globe! What about us, what about Luke?  
The silence is defeating. Lizzy gasped.  
-It’s him, isn’t it? I’ll kill him. What did he do to you? I’ll totally kill if he hurt you.  
-No, nothing like that. It’s just wasn’t working out.  
-I feel like there is more to that. You two seemed, like none of your other relationships.  
-I don’t want to talk about it. It’s over. And I need some time alone.  
-Are you sure you don’t want me to come over there? I can go today.  
-No. Just be with Alex. Enjoy your trip. I’m fine.

2005 November

They extended their trip. There wasn’t really any reason to go back to Forks now. Alex proposed Greenland, the very northern corner of it. They traveled so far into the snowy land that there were no humans anymore. Lizzy never saw so much white before. It sparkled just like her skin. They built a giant snowman ( or snowvampire).  
-Do you think they will ever find it? What they will think?  
-Ufos?  
She noticed a hole in the ice. Under it was water. She hit it, and the ice cracked, allowing her to sink into the water. It was cold, even for her. Alex grabbed her by the arm and pulled her out.  
-You scared me!  
-It can’t hurt me.  
-Don’t do that again without a warning, please.  
He hugged her. The water froze hair and her clothes. Alex’s body almost felt warm. And his face so worried, she didn’t even think before she kissed him. She just wanted him to look happy again. When she realized what did she do, she pulled back, expecting to see Walsted’s eyes, but it was just Alex.  
-Are you okay? Was this alright?  
-More than alright.

Asatira  
2005 October

-Housekeeping is coming over, so act human.  
-There are humans here?  
-They only come once a week.  
-Oh, my God, what they will think of us? We broke the bed on the first night!  
-Well, they will probably think that you and I are having a great time here – he kisses Tira.  
The kisses quickly got more passionate, and they were lying on the floor, tangled in each other when there was a knock on the door.  
-Get off me! Jesus, they must think we just fool around all day.  
-Aren’t we? – Edward went to get the door, while Tira quickly adjusted her dress.  
-This is Gustavo and Kaure. Mi Mujer, Asatira.  
-Encantada de conocerte.  
-Nice Spanish. I don’t think I heard you speak it before.  
-Julieta insisted. And after a few years of living together, I wanted to learn more than how to swear.  
They were sitting on the couch, Edward nuzzling her throat when Kaure walks in. She drops the sheets she is carrying.  
-Libishoman – she whispered, then ran outside.  
-Libishoman? Doesn’t that mean vampire?  
-Yeah, something similar in tribal legends.  
-Does she know about us?  
-She suspects me. She is a Ticuna Indian and belives in their stories. She isn’t sure about you, since libishomans are usually male.  
The phone rang.  
-I’ll get it. See them out. Hello?  
-Hi Tira. How is your honeymoon?  
-Really nice. Never seen water this clear before. You should come here once, to paint it.  
-That would be nice.  
-Are you okay, Julieta? Your voice is so sad.  
-I can’t keep anything from you, can I? You know me too well.  
-What is it? Are you okay?  
-I only called you so Alice won’t rat on me. I didn’t want to bother you. It’s just that I’m in England.  
-Okay, why? Did you take a trip?  
-Well, actually, I moved here.  
-But you live with us!  
-You are Edward’s wife now, you have lived with the Cullens anyway for the last few months. And Lizzy is in Canada.  
-I know, but... Did something happen between you and Luke?  
-Of course, you would ask that.  
-If you want to, than tell me. If not, just let me help.  
-He imprinted on me and... - Tira listens to the story as pours out of Julieta.  
Her heart aches for Julieta. She really thought that Luke might be the one for her, and she can hear how broken and sad her voice is, and there is nothing she can do to help. That night she was laying in the sand, head resting in Edward's lap.  
-What are you thinking about?  
-Tell me a sonnet.  
-Which one?  
-You know, my favorite.  
-Again?  
Tira closed her eyes, and let the words carry her far away.  
\- Sometime all full with feasting on your sight,  
And by and by clean starved for a look;  
Possessing or pursuing no delight  
Save what is had, or must from you be took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm in a bit of a writer's block about how to continue this story. Some comments and thoughts would be appreciated and help in staying motivated! :)


	16. Chapter 16

Julieta  
2005 December

The world goes on, even after the heart breaks. Julieta moved into a small village on the west coast, right next to the ocean. She rented a little hut in the forest, far away from everyone and everything. The rumors about her quickly spread amongst the villagers. The older superstitious women crossed themselves, whenever she goes by, whispering amongst themselves.  
-She must be a witch. Just look at her eyes.  
-I could swear that when she came to my shop last week I saw bloodstains on her dress.  
The less superstitious folks also had their theories about her.  
-She is a movie star from America. She is in that movie, you know, about the dog and the doctor. I just can't remember her name.  
-I heard she is a millionaire, whose husband died.  
-You are wrong. My cousin who lived in Boston says that she is some politician, running from a scandal.  
She doesn't really care. She only goes there to buy the most necessary things, otherwise, she avoids people. Time heals every wound, they say. And she had nothing but time. She spent hours on the beach, watching the waves and the seagulls, or diving underwater, sometimes staying there for hours. She was so stoic fish swam right under her arms and crabs walked over her leg. Whenever she wasn't by the water she was drawing and painting. She put down everything she saw on paper: the chubby butcher, flames dancing in her hand, the rat that lived in the corner, the forest hidden in the fog. But time after time a wolf appeared on the sheets, or familiar brown eyes looked back from the portraits. She burned those drawings at first, but after a time she gave up. She drew, sketched, and painted him, as a human, as a wolf, like the pictures somehow could replace the emptiness he left in her heart. She wished, more than ever that she could sleep, spend at least a few hours a day in blissful unawareness, not thinking about him. Or at least she could cry, maybe that would bring relief. But she was reminded again and that she wasn't allowed these simple reliefs, after all, she is just a monster with a cold, dead, broken heart. She changed her number after the first week of desperate calls and texts from Luke and deleted all voicemails without listening to them. She knew that she wouldn't be strong enough to stay here if she heard his voice. She called Tira and Lizzy just often enough so they wouldn't come running to her in worry. The worst thing was hunting. She couldn't kill ever since she left. She felt like a fucking moron, she left because of this, to be a vampire, and don't feel guilty about it. But every time she hunted a human down he saw those brown eyes in their terrified gaze and heard his voice over their screams. „ This woman could be someone’s mom, someone’s friend” the voice said „You were like them once. Did you forget?” So she started hunting animals. At first just often enough to forget about the voice, the sick feeling in her stomach whenever she finished sucking the blood out and stood over a life-less drained body. But over time the feeling didn’t disappear. It hunted her as she hunted, and no matter how fast she ran she couldn’t outrun it. Faded memories appeared Diego, Papá, Mamá, the humans she once loved and cared about. The day she learned that Maria killed her fiancé. Is that how they felt when they learned that the body of their beloved was found? She looked at them through different eyes whenever she went into the city. Their laughs, and cries, whispered confessions, swearing, smiles, tears. Maybe she was going crazy or getting soft, but she started seeing them as something else. Not just preys, food supply, but persons, with a right to live, to dream. So she stuck to animals. But she didn’t go back. Pride is a strong feeling. She couldn’t go back, admit that she was wrong all along. She just couldn’t face him. So she stayed here, far from everyone she loved, everything she knew. It became even harder when Christmas came. The three of them always made a big deal out of Christmas. They didn’t celebrate birthdays or the anniversary of their turnings, but they made it up for those by making Christmas extra special. She remembers how they planned to get away to that little hut in the woods with Luke after Christmas, spend New Year’s Eve there. They would have brought fireworks and made a bonfire. She tried not to think about that too much. When she went into the city, she stood in front of the shop-window for a long time, tempted to buy a Christmas tree or at least decorations. In the end, she decided against it. It felt like a sad imitation of a happier time, and she wasn't doing that. Even the weather reflected her mood: instead of white snow, there was only rain and fog. So she sat in her hut, trying to paint. Her phone beeped, so she finally looked at it. She hasn’t been answering any calls that day. There were two voicemails, so she pressed play.  
-Hi Julieta, it’s Lizzy. Merry Christmas! We are in Iceland with Alex. I have seen the Northern Lights! It’s amazing. I wish you were here. I know you said that we shouldn’t come to England, but we are just a few hours away, so maybe we can come to visit you? Just think about it. Anyway, call me back. Love you!  
-Tira here. I hope you are okay. I don’t mean to nag you, but it’s been three months. We miss you. Luke’s cousin Jacob was here last week. Asked if we knew anything about Luke’s whereabouts. Said he hasn’t seen him in weeks. Mentioned something called imprinting. I’m not saying that you should get back together, but maybe it wouldn’t hurt to call him and talk things through. But that’s not why I’m calling. Merry Christmas, Julieta! This our first Christmas apart in forever. I sent you a gift, I hope you got it. Take care, and call me back.  
Julieta sighed. She should have called them back, she had no strength to do it. To pretend that she is happy, and okay, and totally over Luke. She remembered their first Christmas. How different it was. How much happier.

1958

When Julieta stepped into their home she could barely recognize the place. Every inch of it was decorated with garlands, shiny baubles, pine branches, and wreaths. It smelled of cinnamon, pine, and clove.  
-What on Earth is going on here?  
Lizzy stormed down the stairs, her arms full of even more decoration.  
-Julieta, you are here. Careful with the rack, I put some branches on it.  
-I see that. But why?  
-Tira told me you have never celebrated Christmas! Never! We have to change that.  
It was true. Julieta found this celebration too human to care about, and Tira never celebrated it, even as a human, so it was just like any other day for them. Julieta sniffed the air.  
-Are you baking cookies?  
-Yes. Only for the smell.  
-It’s burning.  
-Oh my god! – Lizzy ran upstairs – Well the good thing is that we wouldn’t have eaten them anyway.  
She opened a window, then ran back to Julita.  
-You should go shopping for presents while the shops are still open. I have got your presents like a month ago, but I suspect you didn’t even think about it.  
-That’s a bit demanding.  
-Tira will go with you. I still have so much to do with this place.  
-I can’t believe she is doing this. She has been with us for seven months and she is already turning our lives upside down.  
-Celebrating Christmas sounds nice.  
-Don’t team up on me with her. First a full wardrobe change, then this.  
-To be honest we did look a bit out of place in corsets.  
-Whatever.  
She just stood there amongst the shelves, baffled. She realized that she haven’t bought a present for ages. After hours of searching, she found two that she was satisfied with. A sewing machine for Lizzy, after all, she loves fashion and clothes, so now she can make her own. (Later she regretted buying it because Lizzy was so enthusiastic, she retailored all of Julieta’s clothes as practice). A selection of love poems for Tira. She always found these cheesy, but Tira could reread them for hours. She was still grumbling to herself when she opened the front door, but the sight made her stop on her tracks. The lights were turned off, only the candles lighted the place. The flames illuminated the room, and the decoration that she saw earlier ad over the top now was elegant. She had to admit to herself: this wasn’t that bad.

2006 January

She was sitting on the beach, sketching seagulls when she noticed the body. At first, she thought it was garbage washed up on the shores, but the smell said otherwise. She cautiously approached it, while sniffing the air. The salty water masked the smell, but when she got closer it became clear that the body didn’t belong to a human. But if it was a vampire, why wasn’t it moving? Was it dead? She took a closer look, but the body was intact. It was a boy, no older than 16, maybe even younger. Well, at least his body was young, who knows what his real age was. It seemed like he fainted, but vampires don’t faint. Julieta kneeled down next to him and touched his cold face.  
-Hey, are you all right?  
Suddenly two hands wrapped around her throat and pitch-black eyes stared at her.  
-Maria – he hissed – You won’t take me back.


	17. Chapter 17

Julieta  
2006 January

Strong hands wrapped around her neck, Julieta panicked. Only decades of fighting and training with Maria saved her from getting her neck snapped. She burned the boy's arm, then when his grip loosened she pushed him away with all her strength. She tried to trap him with fire, but he lunged forward and sank his teeth into her shoulder. Julieta let a pained scream out, then grabbed onto his arm and twisted it, to make him release her. If she wanted to kill him it would have been easier, but Julieta promised herself years ago that she wouldn’t kill another soul for Maria, and she intended to keep that promise. She tried to get far enough from the boy so she could use her powers without hurting herself or him, but he was always close, biting, clawing. He moved a lot slower than a vampire normally would, but he was half-mad from the hunger and exhaustion, and that made him dangerous. Finally, Julieta had an idea. The next time she freed herself from his grip she jumped up, catching a seagull mid-air. She tore it in half and throw it as far as she could. The scent of blood made the starved vampire follow the bird immediately. It was less than a gulp of blood, but it gave enough time for Julieta to surround him with flames. The boy looked around frantically, trying to escape, but the ring of fire was unbreakable. He flopped down in the middle of it, still muttering to himself.  
-No, Maria, please don’t take me back, I won’t go back.  
Trapping the boy was one thing. But what the hell should she do with him?  
-Hey! Look at me! I’m not Maria.  
When he finally looked up she lowered the flames just enough that he could get a clear view of her face.  
-You are not her – he whispered – But you look so much like her.  
-Yes, that might be the case. But I’m not her, and I won't hurt you or take you back or anything. I want to help.  
But how could she help? By the state of his eyes, he clearly hasn’t fed in a really long time. She couldn’t let him even close to humans, because that would be a massacre, one that could bring unwanted attention from the Volturi. He grasped his throat with a pained expression.  
-It hurts.  
-If I put the fire out do you promise not to do anything stupid?  
-Yes.  
-Okay. Follow me.  
She led him deep into the forest. They had to go a lot slower than she used to, almost at a human speed. Julieta killed the first deer for him, so he can gather his strength. He shuddered at the taste, but his instinct took over, and he killed almost a whole herd before he was full. Then Julieta led him to her little hut, and he lied down, with his eyes closed, almost like he was sleeping. She ran a bath for him because the hunting got really messy. While preparing the water her mind was racing. Was Maria really alive? She hasn’t heard from her for a really long time, so she assumed that she paid the price and was killed. Because if she was alive she wouldn’t just stand around, live a simple life. She knew her sister too well for that. She would have heard something about her over the last fifty years. But here was this boy, calling her Maria, and that can’t be a coincidence. They did look alike. Her first feeling is joy, that her sister is alive. Because even after everything Maria was her sister, whom she loved. But right after that, there is worry and fear. What is she up to? The boy seemed terrified of her.  
-Hey, get yourself cleaned up.  
She handed him one of her shirt and some track pants.  
-I don’t have man’s clothing so this will have to do.  
She waited until he came out then sat him down.  
-I know you are tired, and you can rest but first, we have to talk. What’s your name?  
-Sam Alder.  
-I’m Julieta. Sam, I need to know if we are in danger now. Is anyone following you?  
-I don't think so.  
-That’s good. Why don’t you start from the begging? When were you turned? I’m assuming you are rather young.  
-What’s the date?  
-21st of January, 2006.  
-2006? – he echoed – Then it’s been almost a year.  
-Tell me what happened.  
-I won a scholarship in the US so I moved there for a year. One weekend my friends and I went hiking. I fell behind. Then I heard screams. I ran to see if they were okay, and there she was, sucking their blood out.  
-Maria.  
-Yes. She then turned to me and said that she wasn’t hungry anymore, and I could be of more use to her. She bit me, it was horrible. And I had to kill people just to stop it hurting, and the whole thing was like a nightmare I couldn’t wake up from.  
-Why did she turn you? Were there other newborns?  
-Many. She killed the weak ones early on. Her right-hand man, Ivan, he could make you do things you didn’t want to.  
That’s an interesting skill.  
-What did you do? Were there fighting?  
-We just trained. I don’t know what she wanted with us, we just did what she said unless we wanted to get killed.  
-How did you escape?  
-We were patrolling, Jules, and me. Another coven attacked us, they killed her, but I managed to run away. I went to the ocean. I just wanted to come home, to England. But I couldn’t get on a plane or a boat so I swam.  
-You swam through the ocean?!  
-Yes. I used to study astronavigation, so that helped. I don’t know how long it took, but I was so tired and hungry.  
-Where was this?  
-I don’t know. Somewhere in Washington the last time I was there, but we moved often. Some kind of national park, called Mt Rainer I guess.  
Shit. That was way too close to Forks.  
-Can you tell me more about Maria?  
-Well, she looks very similar to you. She often spoke Spanish and she was in control of everything.  
-Fuck.  
-Do you know her?  
She hesitated. Was it wise to tell him the truth?  
-Yes. Please don’t freak out, but we were sisters as humans. But I left her a very long time ago because I didn’t like the things she was doing. I truly want to help you.  
He looked a bit scared but eventually, he just nodded.  
-You are nicer than her.  
-Thanks. Just lay down, get some rest. I have to call a friend to warn him about Maria.  
She called the Cullen household. Jasper picked it up.  
-Julieta? Alice saw that you might call with bad news.  
-Bad news it is. Maria’s alive and gathering an army.  
-Fuck.  
-Yeah. I have run into a boy who has escaped her. He says she is setting up an army of newborns in the Mt Rainer National Park.  
-She is keeping it down, at least for the time being. I haven’t heard about coven fights.  
-But why now? She wasn’t part of the coven wars in almost fifty years. I even thought she was dead.  
-She is hard to kill. Coming back from death, that’s classic Maria.  
-What I’m more worried about is how close she is to Forks. Maybe you guys should move.  
-Runaway from her, again? And even if we do, if she starts a war like the one we fought in the south, it will engulf the northern states, maybe even the whole US. We might not have a choice in whether we fight.  
-We don’t know what she’s planning to do.  
-And that’s why she is so dangerous. We have to put an end to this before it can even start.  
-I’m not getting entangled in her business again.  
-We supported and enabled her for far too long. What we did or didn’t do let to whole covens being wiped out, newborns slaughtered, and not to even mention the humans that got caught in the crossfire.  
-Stop it.  
-I was worse than you, did worse things. But we are both in this too deep to ever truly escape. As long as she is alive she is a threat. She loves chaos and fighting, and she won’t ever stop.  
-You are asking me to murder my sister.  
-No. Let’s just talk to her. Find out what she wants. Maybe we can reason with her, stop this war.  
-Like she ever listened to us.  
-We have to do something. There are too many vampires I care about that live here, hell, my family lives here. We can’t all just run away.  
-You are right. But we speak to her at first. Try to settle this in a peaceful way.  
-It’s time to come back, Julieta.  
She fell silent. She didn’t think about what this really meant to her life.  
-I can’t.  
-Well, it’s not like you can just send a text to Maria.  
-I know, but here is this boy. I can’t leave him alone. He is barely a year old and doesn’t know a lot about our way of life.  
-I’ll ask Carlisle to find someone in England who he can stay with. I'll call you back, but until then start looking at plane tickets.  
Sam was standing by the door, looking at her when she put the phone down.  
-You were listening, weren’t you?  
-You want to leave me.  
-I have to go back to the states to sort this out. She is my sister, after all, I’m responsible for her. And don’t worry, I’m sure Carlisle will find a nice vampire or coven for you where you can learn everything about being a vampire.  
-But I don’t want to be a vampire! Can’t you just turn me back? I want to be a normal human again. I don’t want to kill and eat people. I want to go back to my mum and dad.  
He looked so hopeful, Julieta hated herself for crushing his dreams.  
-You can’t turn back to human. I’m sorry, but you will always be a vampire. And you can’t go back to your family. You can’t talk to them ever again. They can’t know what happened to you, because if you reveal what you have become you and they will be killed by the Volturi. And you can’t go near them because a small accident, and you can hurt them.  
Sam was sobbing, a heart-breaking, tearless cry. Julieta wasn’t a very touchy person, but she awkwardly hugged him.  
-I know it’s very scary. But being a vampire can be okay. You will a new family, a mate. You don’t even have to kill humans, you can live on animals.  
Sam just hugged her closer, and Julieta let him. They both needed this.  
-It will be okay. I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be starting university next week so I won't be able to update as often as I did. Be patient and stick around, because things will get wide.


	18. Chapter 18

Julieta  
2006 January

As the plane was landing Julieta felt a strange sense of nostalgia looking down. It has been only four months since she left, which is ridiculously short considering how long she has lived for, but still, it felt like forever now. So much has changed since she left angry at the world and Luke, convinced that she must be always right. When she stepped out of the terminal she was crushed by Lizzy’s hug.  
-I’m so happy that you are here! I can’t believe how long it has been! I have to tell you about everything. I couldn’t do it on the phone, so much happened. And I have pictures to show, and I brought you souvenirs.  
-I thought you were still in Iceland.  
-Yes, but Tira called me and said that Maria was here, so I had to come.  
Julieta gave a look to Tira, but she just shrugged.  
-We are sisters. We ought to be together when danger comes.  
Julieta hugged her, too. She was worried about Lizzy. She would have been happier if she were as far away from Maria as possible. Because even though she was 96 years old, she was still her baby sister.  
-We sold the apartment after you left, so we freed a room for you at Cullen’s house.  
-That will do. I hope we can sort this out quickly.  
-But you won’t go back after it’s done, will you? – Lizzy was looking at her with wide, hopeful eyes.  
She hesitated before answering.  
-I’ll see.  
She had a feeling that she won’t return into her exile, at least in the way it was before. England seems so cold and lonely, now that she is surrounded by her sisters. They drove to Forks. As soon as she is settled Jasper was there, wanting to discuss Maria. He listened and asked for every little detail that Sam revealed. Julieta could see him shift back to the soldier and strategist he once was.  
-I’ll call him, just to go over this one more time. Maybe he left something out.  
-Leave the poor boy alone. He is just settling into this life, and I have interrogated him already. This is all he knows. I hope he is okay with the Bowden coven.  
-Carlisle vouched for them. He will be okay. We need to focus on this.  
-She is somewhere in Mt Rainer National Park. But that’s over 900 km2, and we can’t go in blindly. You know her, she won’t hesitate to harm us if we stand in her way.  
-I’ll get in contact with some vampires who live near it. See if they know something. But it might take some time.  
She hoped that they could resolve this without violence. She has fought enough for a lifetime. But she knew Maria too well, if she wanted war, then there will be war. But she had to try anyway. She was wandering aimlessly when she found herself on the beach where Luke and her first kissed. Memories flooded her mind, and she missed him more than ever, knowing that he was so close, yet so far away from her. Now she knew that he wasn’t like any of her previous lovers, even comparing them was ridiculous. She knew that he was special because she missed him. Sure she has missed the sex, or the conversation or the company of her lovers before, but not like this, never like this. It was like her heart was ripped from her chest and it stayed with him, no matter how far she went. It was like thirst, but more painful, longing to be with him. And she realized how foolish she was, for denying this happiness from him, from herself. She got up, running to find him. But it proved harder than she tought it would be. He wasn’t at his workplace, or the library, or the beach. She realized that she didn’t even know where he lived. Since it was on the wolves’ territory Luke never brought her there. She could try to go in there, but she wasn’t sure they wouldn’t attack her. Sure, there was some kind of law about not killing those who were imprintees, but she didn’t want to provoke them. She tried to call him, but it automatically went to voice mail. She knew now how he must have felt when she left without a word. She acted like an angry teenager, she should have at least told him that she was okay, that she moved away. She remembered Tira’s phone call now about Luke’s cousins asking around for him, not being able to find him. Maybe they know something. Luke picked them up once from school, so she knew where they went. She waited in the parking lot, impatiently, until the kids were piling out of the school. She spotted them right away and quickly approached them. They pretended not to notice her.   
-Jacob, wait! I need to talk to you.  
The boy turned around with an angry glare.  
-Well, I don’t want to talk to you. You have some guts, showing up now.  
-Please. I just want to talk.  
She is almost pleading, she so desperate. Eventually, he just shrugs.  
-Go ahead, guys. I’ll catch up with you.  
-Are you sure? She is one of them.  
-I’ll be okay. Just go.  
He turns to Julieta.  
-So what do you want?  
-I need to find Luke. I searched everywhere, but I couldn’t find him.  
-You want to find him?! After you just abandoned him? You should have seen him. He stopped working or hanging out with us. He even stopped shifting! He wouldn’t talk to the pack, he completely shut himself of. You can’t treat someone who imprinted on you like that! If your imprinted rejects you, that’s torture, even worse then that.  
-I didn’t know that.  
-Well, now you know it. I hope you are happy.  
-I’m sorry. I just want to make this right. Please, I need to find him.  
-I don’t know where he is.  
-Please, Jacob. Give me a chance to prove that I care about him.  
-I’m not lying. I don’t know where he is. Mid-December, he just disappeared, without a word. I went looking for him, even asked the blood-suckers. I think his dad knows where he is because he told me not to worry. He wouldn’t tell me where he was, though, and he will definitely not tell you.  
He was telling the truth. He didn’t know.   
-Thank you. I’ll try somewhere else.  
She could go to his dad if nothing else works. A dangerous option, knowing how much he hates her, but still, an option.  
-Good luck with it.   
He jogged away but turned around after a few steps.  
-And if you find him, don’t you dare break his heart again, you hear me?  
-I won’t. I promise.  
She was looking for him, all day long, without a result. Finally, she sat down at the beach, where she started. She was in despair, she felt like she can’t be another hour without him. That’s when the answer came to her. The old cabin in the woods. He must be there! She didn’t even bother to get a car, she ran all the way there. When she was almost there, doubt came in. What if he isn’t there? What if he moved far away as she did? What if she can't find him? But then she smelt it. His scent, faint, but still there. She sped up. She saw the hut. Smoke was coming out of the chimney, and his smell got stronger. Right when she was about to knock, the door opened. Luke was standing there. His hair got longer, he had a beard and bags under his eyes, but it was him. Julieta threw herself into his arms. Her lips found his, a hungry, desperate kiss. He moved then, hugging her closer as if he just realized that this was real.  
-It’s really you – he whispered, his voice shaking – I thought I was imagining your scent.  
-I’m here.   
-Please don’t leave again.  
-I won’t.  
He lifted her into his arms and carried her towards the bedroom. They never stopped kissing. They let their bodies speak instead of words. Every kiss, every touch said the same: I missed you. I love you. I’m sorry. Afterward they were just laying there, in each other's arms, holding the other one close. Luke spoke first.  
-Your eyes are golden.  
-I haven’t eaten a human in three months.  
-I’m sorry I was so impatient. I wanted you to change too fast, without asking what you wanted. And I’m sorry for lying about the imprinting, too.  
-You shouldn’t be the one to say sorry. I couldn’t accept that I might have been wrong about killing humans. I have done it for so long, admitting that it wasn’t right felt impossible. But after I left, every time I tried to feed I remembered what you said. That I was once human too, and my parents, too. And I couldn’t do it.   
-I’m just happy that you are here. I tried to find you. The Cullens wouldn’t tell me where you were. Then I thought you just needed space, that you would come back. But it has been so long and lonely.  
-I was in England.  
-Were you happier there?  
-No, I was miserable. But then something happened, and I had to come back.  
She told him all about Sam, and Maria.   
-So you didn’t come back because of me.  
He looked hurt. She wanted to lie, but she couldn’t restart this relationship with lies.  
-I didn’t. But once I was here, I realized how much I missed you. I think have known for a while, but I was too proud and stupid to admit it.  
She ran her hand through his messy hair.  
-Let me give you a haircut.  
-You don’t like it?  
-It’s terrible. And the beard isn’t doing you any good, either.  
She found an old and a pair of scissors, so she got to it. Once she was finished Luke stood up and took a look in the mirror.  
-Not bad. Didn’t know you were a hairdresser, too.  
-You would be surprised how many things I have learned during the years.  
Luke stepped closer to her and took her hand. His face turned serious.  
-Julieta, please tell me honestly what’s happening with us now. Because if you are only back for the sex, or you just don’t want to be alone, well I guess that’s fine, too. But I need to know what is this between us.  
-I don’t know. This isn’t like anything I have ever had before. I want us to be more than just lovers.   
-A relationship?  
-Yes. But I’m still afraid. I never felt like this before, and it scares me how much I need you. I will have doubts, and I’ll get scared of commitment.  
-That’s okay, as long as we talk about it.   
-Do you want to? Be in a relationship, I mean.  
She knew the answer, but she still had to ask.  
-Yes. I very much want to. But we can take it slow. We have time.


	19. Chapter 19

Julieta   
2006 February

Julieta always admired Jasper’s skills. They were equally good fighters, but she was never a match to his strategic knowledge. He prepared for the meeting with Maria like any other battle. He got information from vampires living near the Mt Rainer National Park, he bribed humans to get the police data about disappearances and strange animal attacks. Based on this information he calculated where her army was hiding. The only thing left now was confronting her. They agreed that first, they would only talk, and fighting was the last option. Tira insisted on coming with them.  
-This Ivan sounds like he has some kind of mental power. I can protect you from him, and anyone else with abilities.  
-If Tira is coming, then I’ll, too. I won’t leave her side – said Edward.  
-Me too – Alice hugged Jasper – I can’t let you face her alone.  
-No. If there are too many of us, she will see us as a threat. The fact that Jasper and I will be both there is dangerous enough. If we want to talk, we need to be able to speak up before she attacks. Don’t worry. I promise I won’t let her harm any of us.  
They chose a sunny and dry day, so if it comes to that she could use her powers. As they got deeper and deeper in the woods, Julieta became more and more unsettled. She was going to see her sister after almost a century. Their relationship was never great, or especially close, but even after everything she still cared about Maria. Meanwhile, Jasper found a trail left behind by vampires: broken branches, downtrodden grass, and the faint smell of blood. They followed it until suddenly Jasper stopped dead on his tracks.   
-Someone’s coming.  
Julieta could hear it now, too. They stood back-to-back, ready to attack. Three vampires appeared in front of them. They were all newborns, she could tell by the bright red eyes.  
-Leave – hissed the girl – This territory is taken.  
-We want to talk to Maria.  
-She isn’t expecting anyone.  
-Well, yes, but – she didn’t have time to finish the sentence.  
They lunged forward, ready to kill. It was a short fight. They trusted their incredible strength and didn’t know whom they were fighting against. Jasper sent their leader to the grass, then held her in a chokehold, ready to snap her neck if she just moved an inch. Julieta trapped the rest of them in a ring of fire.  
-Now, we can talk. I don’t think that Maria will be happy to hear that you attacked her sister.  
Frightened eyes looked at her, noticing the resemblance too late.  
-The two of you, go forward. Tell her that we are coming. And don’t try another trick, or I won’t be so kind. You – she pointed at the girl – You will lead us to her.  
As they got to the camp, a familiar sight unfolded in front of her. Vampires sparring, tents, guards. They got a few curious looks, but no one stopped them. The girl pointed at the biggest tent, then left in a hurry. Julieta stepped in first. She found herself face-to-face with Maria. An older man was standing next to her. He must have been Ivan.  
-Julieta, my little sister. It’s so good to see you again. I really thought you left for good, but here we are. And Jasper – she put her hand on his chest possessively – How nice of you to visit me. I never thought that the two of you would make peace, I’m surprised. And who is this lovely young lady? Is she your mate, Jasper?  
-I’m not his mate.  
-She is Tira, my sister.  
-Your sister? That’s strange. I wasn’t aware that our mother had another child.   
-Sometimes a chosen family can mean much more than the one assigned by blood – retorted Tira.  
-Oh, she has an attitude. I like her. Maybe I’ll find a new sister, too.   
-Leave her alone.  
-Fine. Care to tell me why are you here, little sister? I have a feeling that you weren’t just traveling by and came to say hello.  
-Why am I here?! Why are you here? You disappeared fifty years ago! Everyone said you died. I mourned you. And now, suddenly I hear that there is a woman named Maria, who looks just like me, building a fucking army near my home.   
-Who told you that?  
-It doesn’t matter – there was no way she would bring Sam up – Why are you here? You had everything you ever wanted down South. The biggest territory, the strongest coven. All I heard about was victory after victory. You ruled Mexico. You had the kind of power you always talked about. Then you just left all of that. And now here you, apparently planning to do the same thing to North-America. So yeah, tell me, why are you here?  
Maria let out a laugh.  
-So that’s why you came here? To reprimand me? Beg me not to bring war here? Or maybe to threaten me? That’s below you, Julieta.  
-Enough of your fancy words – said Jasper – Just answer her. What are you doing here?  
Julieta calmingly placed her hand on his shoulder. This was getting out of hand.   
-Can we talk, mi Hermana? Just the two of us?  
-Julieta, don’t…  
-It’ll be alright, Tira. Stay here with Jasper. I’ll come back.  
Maria and Julieta ran into the forest, just far enough so no one could hear them. Maria sat down on a trunk.  
-Get to the point, Julieta. This is getting boring.  
-Why now? There is peace here in the North between the covens. If you start a war, the Volturi might not overlook it.  
-War? Who cares about war? That’s in the past.  
-Then why do you need an army?  
-Revenge.  
-On whom? Jasper? Me?  
-Oh, don’t have such a high opinion of yourself. You two got away because I let you. I never forced you to fight for me, you decided to do it, so don’t blame me. As for Jasper, sure his betrayal hurt. It was hard to find and train a replacement. None of them were as good as him. But I’m over it.  
-Then who do you want to punish?  
Maria’s face suddenly was full of sadness. She never saw her this hurt before. Maria felt many things, anger, happiness, bloodlust, hatred, but sadness? Never. Even as humans, she never cried. That deep sorrow in her eyes made Julieta want to kill whoever caused it.  
-Who hurt you? Tell me and I’ll tear them to pieces.  
Maria slowly reached under her blouse and pulled a locket out. She opened it and placed it into Julieta’s hand. Inside there was a picture: a ginger man, one arm around Maria. Her sister looked at him with so much love and caring.   
-Warren. My mate. We met in Mexico, our covens were fighting. I won, but when I looked into his eyes, I couldn’t kill him. I always thought love was for fools, that it only made you weak. But I was wrong. And I’m sorry that I killed Diego. I now know how you felt. Being with Warren made everything I cared so much about before seem so small and stupid. War, power, territory, it didn’t matter anymore. I had a lot of enemies, so I made it seem like I died, and we left. I was so happy. We lived a simple life. Traveling, hunting. Then one day we were hunting in a forest. We separated and then I heard his screams. I ran as fast as I could, but by the time I got there, they already killed him.  
-Who would do such a thing?  
-Werewolves. I always thought they were just a rumor, another legend exaggerated by humans, and retold by our kind. But they are real. They tore Warren into pieces within minutes, and all I could do was watch. I barely got away. When I realized that he was dead, I wanted to go back. Let them kill me, too. But then I realized I had to make them pay. Kill every last one of them, not just the wolves, their wives, and children so no one remains, and there won’t ever be a wolf from that herd to hurt us. I will make them suffer and take everything from them like they took my love from me.  
-I’m so sorry. But killing children? That can’t be right.  
-They will grow up to be monsters. I’m doing a favor to all vampires by not letting them live.  
-Where did this happen? – she knew the answer, but she had to hear it from Maria.  
-Near Forks. They live in the forest. They can change from human to wolf, and they are as strong and fast as a vampire.   
-And what will happen with your army after you win?  
Maria shrugged.  
-I only care about getting revenge. After that, I’ll let them go. Do what they want. There won’t be another war between covens, I promise. Join me, sister. With your powers, we will be unbeatable.   
She wanted to beg her not to do this. She wanted to say: But my mate is one of them. Please, don’t hurt him. But she didn’t. If she gave this information away she would not only give up their advantage, Maria would kill her for being the lover of her mate’s murderer. And she would also end Tira and Jasper, so they couldn’t warn the wolves. So she just shook her head.  
-I can’t. I have my own family now. I have to think about them. I’m sorry.  
Maria’s face hardened.  
-Then we have nothing to talk about.   
-Maria, please, you don’t have to do this.  
-You should leave.  
They went back to the camp in total silence. Jasper and Tira seemed relieved that she was unharmed. She didn’t answer their questions, just motioned them to go.  
-Julieta! – she turned around, hoping that somehow Maria changed her mind – If you stand in my way, I’ll crush you. Stay out of this.  
-If you keep your word, and you won’t bring war between our kind, I promise to let you have your revenge – it felt wrong to lie, but she had to, for Luke.  
They left in a hurry. When they arrived at the Cullen residence the whole family was waiting there, nervously. Edward ran up to them and hugged Tira tightly. Alice was right behind him.  
-We were so worried. Thank God you are all right.  
They gathered around as Tira summed her conversation with Maria up. She could see the relief on some of their faces.  
-Are you sure she will keep her word and stop after she got her revenge?  
-Yes.   
-Then that’s great – said Rosalie – All we have to do is get out of here until she deals with the dogs, and that’s it. Problem solved.  
-Rose!  
-What? I’m just saying what we all think. We are not getting involved in this, are we?  
-What about Luke? – cut in Lizzy – Does she know he is your mate?  
-No. I wanted the wolves to at least have the advantage of knowing about it before the attack. Maria would have known that I would warn them if I told her about Luke.  
-Maybe you two can run away?  
-He would never abandon his pack. And I won’t run away again. I’m not asking any of you to fight for them. But I will if they let me. Maria won’t be satisfied with just killing the wolves. She wants to massacre the whole tribe. Woman, children. It doesn’t matter that they are innocent.  
Rosalie flinched at the mention of children.   
-Julieta’s right – said Jasper – She and I are too involved in this to cop-out now. We helped her become the leader she is now. She will be using the same strategies and training methods I invented. We can’t let this bloodbath happen. We have to put an end to this.  
-I can’t see anything. Probably because the wolves are involved. They always blur the future. But I’m in.  
-We are, too – took Edward’s hand Tira.  
In the end, they all joined, even Rosalie. The only question left was if the wolves wanted their help. Julieta called Luke.  
-We have to talk. Meet me at the beach.  
She ran all the way there. Luke gently kissed her.  
-How did it go with your sister?  
-Do you remember if your pack killed a ginger vampire last year?  
They have talked about Luke taking part in vampire hunts before, but it wasn’t a topic she ever wanted details on.  
-Yes. It was in January. I was there. We got him by surprise, it was a quick death. His mate, though, we couldn’t even get a good look at her, she got away.  
-Fuck.  
-Why?  
-His mate was Maria. And she wants revenge.  
Luke's eyes widened in terror as he listened to her.   
-We have to go. There is a pack meeting now, with the elders. We have to warn them.  
-But that’s on wolf territory.  
-They can’t hurt you. And they have to hear this from you. Just follow me.  
He shifted into a wolf and ran into the woods. Julieta hesitated for a second, then followed him. The elders and the shapeshifters gathered together in the middle of the wood. The loud talking and laughter died down the moment they saw her. A few of the younger wolves immediately changed, but Luke’s growling kept them from attacking.  
-How dare you to bring this monster here?!  
She recognized the man as Luke’s father. They looked very much alike.   
-I came in peace. I have something very important to tell you, which concerns your tribe’s safety.  
-We don’t want to hear it, blood-sucker.  
-What about you change back into humans, because I don’t speak barking, and then we can talk like civilized people.   
-You dare to insult us! We did a favor to Luke by not tearing you into pieces the moment you stepped onto our land, but tempt your fate!  
-Please. This is important. I’ll be gone, but I have to tell you this first.   
The Alpha, Sam barked an order to the wolves and after a short hesitation, they all changed back. Luke took Julieta’s hand and stood close to her, ready to protect her from any harm. This simple act made her heart ache in a strange way. She took a deep breath and retold the story again.  
-You killed a vampire a year ago, but his mate escaped. Her name is Maria and she wants revenge. She has been around for a long time and she fought in the Southern vampire wars with success. She was the leader of one of the biggest covens. And now she has a new army. Newborn vampires, stronger and faster than normal ones. She wants the whole pack dead. And she won’t be satisfied with that. Maria wants to kill the whole tribe, your families, even the children. So there won’t be another shapeshifter to harm vampires. She won’t stop until all of you are dead, and she doesn’t care about the price she might pay for it.  
The Natives whispered and argued with each other. Finally, one of the elders turned to Julieta.  
-How do we know you are telling the truth? How do you even know so much about this so-called Maria, cold-one?  
It wasn’t a good idea to tell the truth. Still, she didn’t have a better idea.  
-She is my sister. We were born to the same parents as humans. She was the one who changed me. I fought by her side. I know her, better than anyone. You have to believe me.  
-Her sister?!  
-Fucking blood-suckers.  
-Monsters.  
-So you are claiming that you would betray your own sister to help us? Why should we believe that? Your kind only cares about themselves. Tell me, how many humans did you kill? I can see your eyes are gold now, but they weren’t when you arrived here. What do you think you will achieve with spilling her plans for us? That we’ll accept you and Luke? That you’ll be welcome amongst us?  
-I couldn’t care less about what you think about Luke and me. I know how he feels about me, and that’s enough for me. You are his father, you should be able to accept us not because of what I do, but because he loves you. And yes, I killed humans before. Many of them. But I never killed children. And I won’t let Maria do it, either. It’s time to stop her. It’s your decision if you let my coven help you in that, or not. But we are ready to fight for you. And whether or not you believe me, Maria will come for you.  
She stood up to leave. Luke stood up, too, but Julieta gently put her hand on his shoulder.  
-Stay here. They will need your advice.  
She disappeared into the woods.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ! AUTHOR'S NOTE. First of all, sorry for the long wait. Second. I just made the discovery that in English you should use " instead of - when marking dialogues. So from now on, I'll be using that. I'll go back and correct it in earlier chapters, but that might take a while. Third. I'm planning on writing one more chapter, but you might have to wait for that one for a long time, maybe even a few months. The exam period in uni will soon start, and that will be my main focus. That's all, thank you for reading. Comments are also welcome! Just a few words from you, but it can make my day. :)

Julieta  
2006 February

The Cullens moved North. Julieta was sure that Maria will eventually send spies, and she wanted her to believe that she kept her word and only cared about her coven’s safety. But in secret Jasper and her taught the wolves how to fight against newborns. They met in the woods, two hours’ drive from Forks. Only a few of the wolves came, and they passed the lessons on to the others. Sam, the Alpha said he reached out to another pack, who lived in Canada. They were still waiting for an answer. Carlisle also asked the Denalis, and a few other friends, but all the answers were a clear no. They wouldn’t risk their lives for some dogs, and Julieta couldn’t blame them. She would have done the same a year ago. The worst part of all of this was the waiting. Knowing that Maria was coming, but never be sure when or how. She liked it better when they started the attack. The tension was consuming her. Meanwhile, she tried to spend every free moment with Luke. They did normal couple things, like watching movies, going on dates and hiking. And some less normal things, like Julieta riding Luke in wolf form up the hills or hunting for prey. But Maria’s threat cast a looming shadow over every moment. She was worried, that after this short period of happiness she would lose Luke once again, and this time, forever. She wouldn’t be able to survive that. She tried not to think too much about that. She wouldn’t let it happen. They would stop Maria. They had to.  
One night they were laying on the carpet in front of the fireplace, in the cabin. Luke was the big spoon, cuddling her close to his chest. Julieta made little wolves out of the flames and danced them around the room.  
“Would you like to meet my family?”  
“What?”  
The wolves vanished.  
“My family. You know, my father and my sisters. I would like to introduce you to them, as my girlfriend.”  
“Your father hates me.”  
“He hates vampires in general, it’s nothing personal.”  
“He hates me more than he hates a usual vampire. I stole his perfect wolf boy and made him imprint on me.”  
Luke snorted.  
“He knows that’s not how imprinting works.”  
“Nevertheless, he still hates me for it.”  
“I’m hoping that once he gets to know you that will change.”  
“I seriously doubt that.”  
“Please, Julieta. Give it a chance.”  
She leaned in to kiss him.  
“But just because I love you. Do your sisters know anything about all of this?”  
“No. They are too young to shoulder the burden of this. They do know dad doesn’t like you, but they don’t understand why. They have been begging me to bring you around.”  
“I’ll try my best not to scare them. I haven’t interacted with children since forever.”  
The meeting was actually kind of nice. Sure, Luke’s dad was glaring daggers at her the whole time, and he constantly looked like he might just throw up from her smell, but his sisters were adorable. Amy, nine, and Linda, seven, were all too eager to tell embarrassing stories about Luke, and they showed her all their dolls and listened to the story of how they met on repeat for three times. (She left out some things. Many things. She couldn’t exactly explain to them that their brother saw her while his pack was trying to kill her, could she?) It was a bit hard to explain why she wasn’t eating anything they offered her ( “I have allergies. I have already eaten. I’m on a special diet.”), but she managed to brush it off. Finally, Henry, Luke’s dad spoke.  
“The girls will spend the night with Andrea. Why don’t you help them pack, Luke?”  
“Dad, I’m not sure…”  
“Yay, a sleepover with Aunt Andrea! I can’t wait. We have to pack Teddy, and my pj’s, and my toothbrush, and…”  
Julieta watched as his sisters dragged Luke away. Only the two of them remained in the living room. Henry leaned back in his chair, staring at her as if daring her to say something, to defend herself against accusations not yet said. Julieta wasn’t going to play that game, and she was pretty good at starring, too.  
“Don’t expect me to like you.”  
“I wasn’t. I don’t like you either. I merely want you to tolerate me for Luke’s sake, and I’ll do the same.”  
Henry scoffed.  
“Luke is blinded by the imprinting. I know how it works, I imprinted on his mother, too. If it happens with the right person, imprinting can push you in the right direction, make a relationship complete. But if it happens with the wrong person…Imprinting is an unstoppable force. It blinds your senses, your judgment. You don’t care what atrocities the other person commits, how much she hurts you, you will keep loving them if we can even call that love.”  
“You must think very little of your son if you think he would overlook anything I do. He didn’t put up with my eating habits, either.”  
“You say that now, but what happens when you relapse, or simply decide that you cannot live without blood? You don’t think he would forgive you? That he wouldn’t take you back? Again and again and again? He would choose this, choose you. And why? You can have no children, no future.”  
“So what do you want me to do? I have already tried leaving him, look how that turned out. I left him because I also thought I knew better than Luke what he needs, what he wants. And we both suffered the consequences of my decision.”  
“Did you? I saw him fell apart. He was only like this after his mother died. And I couldn’t do anything to help him.”  
“If I leave, I hurt him. If I’m killed, by your pack or anyone else, I hurt him. If I stay, according to you, I hurt him. So what should I do?”  
Henry couldn’t answer that question.  
“I love your son. I’m not going to try to prove that to you. I’m not even sure you believe that I’m capable of love. But that’s not the point. Frankly, I don’t care what you think about me. But Luke is your son, and he loves you and he cares about what you think. He made his decision, whether or not he was influenced by the imprinting. He wants to be with me, and I happen to want the same thing. And I will do everything to make him happy with this decision he made. And he needs you to be happy. So I’m asking you to tolerate me, for Luke’s sake.”  
Henry was silent for a long time, Julieta thought he might not even answer her. When he spoke, his voice was raspy.  
“I can do that. For Luke.”  
“Thank you.”  
Sam announced a week later that they heard back from the Canadian tribe. They will send some of their best warriors when needed to help. In light of that, they made a plan. Julieta was the one who came up with the idea, but Jasper proposed it to the wolves. It was better this way because somehow they trusted him a little bit more than her. Not that they liked the idea this way, either.  
“Leave the reservation behind?! Are you insane? Our families would be vulnerable, unprotected.”  
“That’s what we want them to believe. That the shifters left for a camping trip, leaving no one to defend their families. Your trip would also explain why the other wolves join you. A get together of two tribes. The perfect bait. She will never have an opportunity like this, and she knows it. Maria is greedy, but she is also clever. She will see the chance to kill two birds with one stone. She will divide her army, sending one for the wolves, and one for the humans.”  
“You seem quite sure about this.”  
“I know her. I have known her for centuries, Julieta even longer. We can predict her behavior pretty well.”  
“Let’s hope so. Even so, I don’t like the idea of leaving them defenseless.”  
“They won’t be. We will be nearby. They definitely won’t expect that. With the power of surprise, we shall defeat them quickly. Meanwhile, Maria and the bigger army will attack the wolves. You will have to engage and hold on on your own for a while. Then, when we are done with the other half of the newborns here, we will join you as fast as we can. And together we will defeat them.”  
So they did exactly that. They picked a place for the “camping trip” just far enough that Maria wouldn’t be worried about the wolves getting back to their homes to stop her, but not far enough that the Cullens couldn’t arrive in time to help. The wolves say goodby to their families, trying not to reveal too much, and head south on a cold Saturday morning. Parting with Luke was one of the hardest things she ever did. She tried to convince Sam to leave Luke behind, to fight with them, but he was relentless.  
“You two would distract each other. Distraction in battle can be fatal.”  
They draw out the moment as long as they can, but finally, they can’t delay it anymore. They were standing face to face, ready to head off to their own battles, not sure if they would make it out alive.  
“Everything will be okay. It will be a quick battle, and then we won’t have to train every free minute, and we can do boring, cheesy couple things.”  
“I love doing boring, cheesy things with you.”  
“Me, too.”  
They kissed each other, desperate, hungry kisses, all too aware that they might be the last ones. Finally, someone cleared their throat. They looked up, it was Jacob.  
“We must go, Luke.”  
“I love you. I’ll be back.”  
“I love you, too. Be careful. Don’t get close to Maria.”  
He kissed Julietta’s hand before turning into a huge grey wolf and running away. The Cullens got into position. They each hid on trees surrounding the reservation, so they would see if anyone approached. They also tried to stay out of the wind’s direction, so their scent wouldn’t be carried far away. Then, they waited. A day passed without any sign of the newborns. Julieta was getting worried. What if they didn’t come at all? What if Maria discovered that she helped the wolves? What if she attacked the shifters with all her army? It started snowing around midnight, which made her even more worried. She relied on her power heavily during fights, and this would put her at a serious disadvantage. Finally, in the early hours of the morning, she got a message from Japer. “They are here. East-west side.” She leaped from branch to branch, with the elegance and silence of an apex predator. She could see them now, nine vampires, running towards the reservation. She recognized their leader, Ivan, Maria’s right-hand man. The Cullen’s attack was coordinated and sudden. They took out two of them before they even noticed what was happening. The rest of the vampires formed a circle, their backs against each other, ready to protect themselves. They did get good training, after all. Now they were on the ground, too, circling them. Ivan stared at her.  
“I should have known you would cause trouble. I warned Maria not to trust you.”  
“You are outnumbered. Give up, and we might spare you.”  
“Oh, but we have something you don’t know about.”  
He stared at her as if that was supposed to do something. He had a smug smile on his face, and the others seemed pretty confident in him. Oh. The whole he can make you do things. As long as Tira kept up the shield, that shouldn’t be a problem. After a minute or so, Ivan’s smile faltered.  
“The fuck?! What is happening?”  
“We have a little surprise of our own.”  
Jasper was the one to lounge himself at Ivan, while the others attacked the closest newborn to them. Although because of the snow Julieta couldn’t use her powers long-distance, up close it was still good. She took down a newborn without getting a scratch. She saw that Jasper was still struggling with Ivan. The man wasn’t Maria’s right hand for no reason, he was an excellent fighter. She couldn’t help while they were tangled in each other, afraid that she would hurt Jasper. But when a kick sent Japer backward, and they both jumped up, flying towards each other she swang into action. She jumped high and tackled Ivan to the ground. He took a turn in the air, so she couldn’t completely pin him down as she planned. He bit her wrist and broke free. She threw herself after him, catching his calf. He stumbled.  
“Jasper, now!”  
Jasper was there within a blink. As Julieta clung onto Ivan’s leg, slowing him down, Jasper attacked his throat. Ivan was desperately clawing Jasper’s arms to get out of his grip. But Julieta burned him. He screamed in pain, distracted just for a second. But that second was enough for Jasper. He tore Ivan’s head off with a crunch. Julieta lit the body on fire then looked around. There were only three newborns left.  
“Go to the wolves, Jasper. Take Alice, Emmet, Rose, Tira, and Edward. We will take care of the rest.”  
It was easy, killing the last three. They were strong and trained, but seeing their leader fall made them panic. Julieta hated breaking her promise of never killing because of Maria, but it had to be done. They couldn’t risk letting them go, so they would return to attack the reservation or warn Maria. When all was done, she lit the bodies and urged Carlisle and Esme to join the others.  
“I’ll be coming soon.”  
She grabbed Lizzy’s hand, stopping her from going with the couple. She couldn’t let her do that. Lizzy was never good at fighting. She had tried to teach her some basic fighting skills through the centuries. But all her efforts were to no avail. She had no talent or interest in it, so Julieta let it slip. After all Lizzy had her and her powers, and Tira was also a decent fighter, so the two of them were usually enough for dealing with any threats. But this time was different. Damn her if she will let Maria destroy all of her family.  
“You are staying here. To protect them if any of Maria’s newborns come back.”  
“Absolutely not. I won’t let you guys fight alone.”  
“There will be enough of us. We need you here.”  
She pulled Alex away.  
“You stay with her. Make sure she really stays here. I don’t care if you have to restrain her, she cannot leave. If you care about her, you won’t let it happen. Understood?”  
He nodded.  
“Good. And if we don’t come back, leave and take her with you. Don’t come looking for us. Make sure she is happy.”  
“I promise, I’ll do everything to protect her.”  
“Thank you.”  
She gave a quick hug to Lizzy. She had to tear herself away, and she ran, not looking back. She noticed that the snow was getting heavier. She ran as fast as she could. She had to know if Luke was alright. Finally, the battlefield came into sight. The field was filled with fighting pairs, screams, and the smell of blood. Werewolf against vampire, vampire against vampire. There were bodies in the snow, too. She had to find Luke. A newborn man noticed her. He threw away the werewolf’s body he just killed and ran towards her. She shot a flame towards him, but he managed to duck it. He was very broad and strong. Julieta stepped away just in time to avoid his teeth and got a punch in. Then it was a quick dance of punching and leaning away. She almost forgot just how strong and fast newborns were. But she had more experience. She shot a flame, and while he jumped back to avoid it, she jumped up, landing on his shoulders. She wrapped her legs around his neck, not caring about the pain caused by his grip on her ankles, and she snapped his neck. She jumped down, and looked around, searching for Luke. When she spotted him, her heart dropped. He was fighting with Maria alone. She could see that Maria was just playing with him, ducking every one of his attacks, and causing injury after injury. He was no match for her, but she enjoyed his suffering and drew it out. Julieta was frozen to her place, watching her sister hurting her lover. When Maria had enough, she hurled herself at Luke, embracing him in a deathly hug. Julieta could hear the sickening crunch of breaking bones. That sound snapped her out of her trance.  
“No!”  
She launched herself at Maria, tearing them apart. She burned her shoulder in the process, and Maria let out a high pitched scream. But they didn’t train together for centuries for no reason. Maria grabbed her hands and shoved them into the snow, putting out the fire.  
“You treacherous little bitch! I should have known it was you. Why?”  
Julieta struggled to get out of her grip. She finally managed to twist out of her arms long enough to bite it. Maria hissed, and they were struggling on the ground again. It was all very fast and brutal. Julieta was working on instinct and muscle memory. At some point, Maria bit her shoulder, and probably her ankle, too. She managed to snap two of her sister’s fingers off, and burn her back, but the dammed snow stopped her from using her power to it’s fullest. She searched for Luke with her eyes. He was still on the ground, unconscious. Or maybe dead? She hoped not. She was looking at him a second too long, not paying enough attention to Maria. That was her doom. Her sister pinned her to the ground, in the cold snow, her grip too strong this time.  
“Why?”  
She repeated her question. Julieta lifted her head. She was looking straight at Luke. She thought she saw his tail twitch.  
“Because he is my mate.”  
Maria followed her gaze.  
“The wolf?!”  
“I love him, Maria. He is to me what Warren was to you. I had to do this. Please, you can still stop this. I never wanted to hurt you. You don’t have to do this.”  
Maria’s voice was colder than the snow when she answered.  
“I don’t have to. But I will. You love him so much you betrayed me for him? Good. Then he can watch as I kill you. So he will feel the pain I felt. Then I will kill him, too.”  
Luke was definitely awake by now. He was struggling to stand up, but he kept falling back. Maria probably broke his leg. But he was looking at them. Julieta shook her head. She didn’t want him to see this.  
“Goodbye, little sister.”  
She was prepared for Maria twisting her head off. Instead, she grabbed her left arm and tore it off. She could hear the flesh tearing. The pain was worse than anything she had felt since turning. Only when Maria grabbed her other arm did she realized that she was going to draw this out, slowly tearing her to pieces, just so Luke would suffer even more. And she could do nothing to stop her. She closed her eyes, readying herself for the pain, but it never came. Instead, she felt Maria’s grip loosen. She quickly opened her eyes. A great black wolf, who she recognized as the Alpha, lunged himself at her, biting her neck. With all her strength Julieta freed herself from her sister’s grip and crawled towards Luke. She pulled his head into her lap and checked his injuries, terrified that Maria wounded him fatally. As far she could tell, he had broken ribs and legs, but none of his wounds seemed deadly. Of course, there could be internal injuries, but she couldn’t check does. Only when she was sure Luke wouldn’t die on her did she look up. Sam and Maria had each other in a fatal grip, neither of them letting go. Sam was bitting down on her neck, and Maria’s arms were crushing his bones. They were tossing and turning on the ground, moving so fast she could barely make out what was happening. She couldn’t help, not with fire because they were clinging to each other and she was afraid of hurting Sam. She had to look away because one of the newborns attacked her. He saw her injury and thought she was an easy target. That was his mistake. She kicked him so hard he flew backward. He quickly got up, but he didn’t have time to reach her. She cast a jet of flame towards him. As he writhed on the ground in pain, she kneeled on his neck and separated his head from his body. She was back next to Luke within a blink, ready to fight anyone who dared to come close to him. But it wasn’t needed. Maria let out a final, ear-piercing scream as Sam’s teeth broke through her bones, and her head rolled away in the snow. Sam slumped down next to her body. His tongue rolled out of his mouth, bloody drool coloring the snow red. Julieta could see some of his bones sticking out of his fur, and there was so much blood. If he wasn’t already dead, he soon will be. She looked around. The fight was still going on, but most of the newborns were down. Maybe the rest of them didn’t have to die. Maybe she could stop this massacre. She walked over to the head and grabbed it by the hair. Then she shot a huge, bright jet of flame towards the sky. It was enough to grab everybody’s attention for long enough to stop fighting or at least slow down.  
“Enough! Maria is dead!”  
She held the head high.  
“Whatever she promised you, or threatened you with is gone. You can die for her, but look around! You won’t win. But you can still live. You can stop fighting and leave, and never return. I promise that we won’t come seeking vengeance. You can start your immortal lives today, or you can die for a leader who is already gone. It’s your decision.”  
For a moment the whole field stood still. Then one of the newborns moved. A young girl, barely a teenager. She let go of her opponent, looked around, then ran into the forest. Soon the others followed her. Julieta stood still until the last one disappeared. Only then did she dropped to her knees, cradling her sister’s head in her lap. Everything hurt. Her body, dealing with the effect of the poisonous bites, her arm, that wasn’t even there anymore. But most of all, her heart. Her sister was dead, and many others, too. They stopped the war, but at a price. And Luke… That thought snapped her out of it. She had to find him, make sure he was okay. She stood up, the head rolled onto the snow from her lap. All around her were bodies, newborns, and werewolves alike. She couldn’t see any Cullen amongst the bodies, which was good. The survivors started aiding the injured. The werewolves were slowly turning back. She walked by the Alpha’s body. She bent down to check his pulse, although she already knew he was dead. He died saving her life and many others. She closed his eyes. She could see Luke now. He was conscious, still in his wolf form. Julieta kneeled next to him, caressing his fur. He was alive. They were both alive.  
“We won. Your families are alright. They didn’t get a single one of them.”  
Luke grunted, maybe in understanding, or pain.  
“Don’t give up! Stay awake for me!”  
She looked around and shouted.  
“Carlisle! Carlisle!”  
The doctor was next to her within a second.  
“He is bleeding, and I don’t what’s broken or how serious it is.”  
Carlisle felt his ribcage and his legs.  
“A few broken ribs, a broken leg. The external bleeding isn’t serious, but I’ll need an x-ray to be sure. I think he will live, but he needs to transform so we can get him to the hospital.”  
“The others?”  
“All alive. I have to go tend to the more serious injures. Cars will soon be here, they will bring them to the hospital. Make sure he is in human form by then.”  
She took Luke’s head in her lap. He was having more and more trouble keeping his eyes open.  
“Hey, don’t pass out now. You heard Carlise, you have to change back. I know it’s hard, and that you feel safer as a wolf, but he can’t help you in this form. Please, Luke. You can sleep after that, I promise.”  
At first, she thought he couldn’t hear her, but then his body shook, and a very naked and injured Luke was laying in her arms. He smiled at her then passed out.  
“No, no, no stay with me. I love you, Luke, please don’t die now.”  
They had to pray him away from her arms when the cars arrived. She wanted to go with him to the hospital, but there wasn’t enough space. Luke’s father, who was driving one of the cars pressed a phone into her hand.  
“I’ll call you if anything happens. Stay here, help the others, then come to the hospital.”  
He added a hesitant thank you then drove away. Julieta was numb as she helped to gather the dead into two piles. One for the wolves, one for the vampires. Tira stepped next to her as she was placing Maria’s decapitated body on the pile.  
“Is it weird that I’m sad that she died? Even after everything she did.”  
“Of course not. She was your sister. “  
She searched for Tira’s hand with her remaining hand, and she grabbed onto it.  
“You are my sister, too. And Lizzy.”  
“Yes. We are.”  
She was the one to lit the pile on fire. She only let go of Tira’s hand long enough to do so, then reached for it again. The two watched as the bodies burnt, and the ashes spread in the snow. It was over.


	21. Chapter 21

Julieta  
2006 April

“A bear attack? I still can’t believe they bought it at the hospital.”  
“Well, we couldn’t exactly tell them the truth, that it was a deadly battle between werewolves and vampires.”  
“How is your hand doing?” Asked Tira as she laid the plated tablecloth on the ground.  
They were on a triple date, with all of her sisters and their mates. It was a picnic where only one of them ate, but that was alright. They were sitting in a beautiful little field, up in the mountains, with blooming flowers all over them. Spring was at its best and they intended to enjoy it to its fullest.  
“It’s okay. The cast came off after two weeks, the doctor couldn’t figure out why I was healing so miraculously fast. My ribs still bother me at night, but it will be better soon, or so he says.”  
He had multiple bones broken in his arm, and four broken ribs. He was lucky that they get to to the hospital so fast because one of the ribs almost punctured his lung.  
“But hey, at least we have a working pair of arms on the two of us!”  
Julietta rubbed the stump left of her arm at the joke. It still felt odd, even after all this time. Luke’s hand immediately caught hers and squeezed it.  
“I’m sorry, babe. You are as beautiful as ever.”  
“I just hate that she marked me forever with this.”  
“It’s a battle scar, not a mark. It shows how brave you are.”  
They smiled at each other, a quick kiss on the lips.  
“So how is Jacob doing?” Asked Alex, trying to lighten the mode.  
“He is a good Alpha, even though he is probably the youngest one in our history. He keeps the pack together after such a hard time. But he also struggles. He doesn’t show it, but I know it’s not easy on him. I try to help whenever I can. What about you and Lizzy? Aren’t you going on another adventure?”  
Alex glanced at Lizzy, who just smiled back at him.  
“Yeah. Maybe we will.”  
Julieta opened the box of cookies and offered them to Luke, who took a bite of it, then immediately spat it out.  
“What is it?”  
“I think you replaced sugar with salt, and that’s a pretty important difference, babe.”  
“How should I have known? It all tastes like ash.” Grumbled Julieta, as the others laughed.  
“Come on, don’t be angry, give me a kiss!”  
Luke wrestled her on the ground, planting kisses on her cheek, her temple, her lips. Julieta giggled. This was war.  
“Not here guys! My eyes are burning!”  
She pretended not to hear Lizzy as she fought back in the kissing war. Life was good.

Elizabeth  
2006 April

“Luke, where are you taking me?”  
“Just don’t open your eyes! Okay, here we are. Hold your hand out, like this, and point somewhere, anywhere. Good. Now step a little bit closer and open your eyes!”  
Lizzy did so. She was standing in front of a giant map nailed to the wall, and her finger was pointing at Columbia.  
“Are we…?”  
“Going to Columbia? Yes, if you want to.”  
“Of course I want to! There is the jungle and the vulcanos, and I want to see the churches and the beach, even if we can only do so at night, and taste pumas and leopards, I want to do it all.”  
“We can go next week if you are ready for it.”  
“Oh, I’m ready, for this and so much more, if it’s with you.”

Asatira  
2006 May

Edward parked his car in front of the beautiful house.  
“Are you sure this is the one?”  
“Well according to the map this should be it. Our new home.”  
“You said that about the last three we visited.”  
“I’m trying to be optimistic. Besides, this one really looks like it could be our home.”  
After the battle, and the feelings following it, settled Esme offered them to stay permanently with them, but Tira and Edward wanted some freedom, some space, at least for their first few years together, so that’s how they ended up here, looking for a new home. As they entered the house the smell of old pine tree hit her nose. It was a nice little house, with huge timber-framed windows looking out to the woods. It was only a few hours drive from the Cullens residence so they could get together to hunt or play baseball.  
“It’s nice.”  
“And it’s far from the town, so we can do more private things, too, without being heard.”  
“Is that so, Mr. Cullen?”  
“Oh, yes, Mrs. Cullen.”  
Tira chuckled.  
“I hope you don’t want to scare away the hikers of the area with loud vampire sex. They will think the house is hunted.”  
“All right, I promise, I’ll try to contain myself.”  
They strolled through the house laughing and pointing out small details, and somehow Tira already knew that was going to be their home. Then they climbed up to the attic, and when she saw the view from there she was absolutely sold. The dark blue waves of the ocean, sand, and birds. Perfect.  
“It so peaceful up here.” Said Edward, pulling her into a hug.  
“Peaceful. I could use a little peace for a while.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here we are guys! Over 6 months, 21 chapters, and 42k words, the story is finished. My first long-fic, and I'm getting emotional. It surely was a journey for the characters and for me, the writer, and hopefully, you guys, as readers. Thank you for sticking around!

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave kudos and comment if you liked my fic! Feedback is very important to me, because this is my first long fic, so if you have any opinions, requests, ideas, or questions, please leave a comment!


End file.
